Yeah You
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Sequel to NOT ME. YUCK FACTOR: 6 or 10 over all. Final Chapters are up.
1. It is all over?

Hehehe HAHAH your mine again! Here it is the first Sequel of Two. Yes two. Considering that I am still getting suggestions from both reviews and private messages (YES! I love it don't stop) for either ending A or B. But I did tally them up and I have a tie. Whew ya'll really know how to put some stress on a writer.

I am writing this one first. This is the sequel to A. The sequel to B should be up in a few...days? weeks? hours? I'm not sure. But if you need a recap as to which one is which.

A: (this one) Malana died and Katara kicked her corpse. Zuko burned Azula's hands trying to get away, and Katara used ice breath to freeze the old ladies.

B: (next sequel) Malana was saved by Haru after she was being burned at the stake. Katara bit down on Azula's neck and 'paralyzed' her. The old ladies were asleep.

Does that work?

I read this thing alot and I found a few errors. If ahave a few don't burn me, but if there is a ridiculous amount let me know.I know that there will be unhappy people out there because I did both or I didn't do the right one first but...HAVE PATIENTS! I only have eleven fingers!...wait...hold on...Ten! Yes ten fingers. I'm rambling on with the story.

Starts up right after "Not Me" left off.

* * *

Zuko stared out as the water as his sister's ship sailed away. He smiled to himself and reached up cutting his hair at the base of his pony tail. It was a step closer to freedom from under his father's thumb. He took a deep breath and let his hair fall to the ground.

"Zuko?" It was Katara. She walked over to him and looked up at his head where his hair had been removed.

"You don't like it?" Katara smiled and rubbed his head and hugged him tight.

"I love it. The only thing is now when you won't do something I can't drag you." She laughed and hugged him tight.

They walked back to the village where Haru had declared it a day of celebration as a leap toward the end of the war. Zuko frowned. It was far from over. Things would now be ten times worse then before if not more then that.

Aang walked over and handed Riyo to his father. Zuko smiled and hugged the child then wrapped his free arm around Katara. He leaned over and rested his head against the top of her's his mouth right above her ear.

"What do you say we finalize this entire thing?" Katara turned and looked at Zuko with a smile and tickled Riyo under his chin.

"Only in the eyes of the spirits would it be finalized. We are already married in spirit." Zuko nodded. He looked up at his uncle as he sat at the main table drinking hsi tea and enchanting the younger people with his stories of heroism and heartbreak.

How things had changed and Zuko knew that it wasn't over yet. Something in him could sense a greater change coming one that would rock the the very ground they stood on. Zuko could feel himself changing aswell, he felt more sure of himself, more secure of who he was. To hell with tryign to reclaim his throne. He was going to take back his kingdom and set free all of the people who so loyally live in fear from a Lord that would no sooner send them to war to die then to look at them. He knew he could do it now, the love of his life by his side, his son safe in his arms, the loyalty and love of his uncle, and two new friends that he had never imagined having.

Katara stared up at Zuko as he was lost in his own little weird Zuko world, so deeply intranced that he seemed oblivious to almost everything around him. She stared to walk off but his arm tightened around her as he came out of it.

"Where are you going?" Katara smiled and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Where have you been? I was talking to you and you just weren't payign any attention to me." Zuko furrowed his eyebrows with an appologenic smile.

"I'm sorry I was thinking." Katara stared wide eyed at the prince.

"Did you just appologize? Oh my god hell is freezing over!" Zuko frowned at her as she laughed.

"Fine see if I appologize to you again." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's the smart ass I fell in love with. I'm going to go clean up a little, get us a seat." Zukj onodded and watched as Katara started to walk of, but she stopped and turned around. She walked back over to him and with a stern glare looked him in the eyes.

"Don't kill my brother."

"Ah man you ruin all my fun." Katara pursed her lips.

"Fine fine." Katara smiled and walked off. Zuko watched her, it was unbelievable how much he loved her. He shouldn't, he wasn't supposed to but he did and that made it all the more inticing.

Now he was doing the unthinkable. He was going to marry this girl and take her as his life partner. He wasn't associated with the firenation any more, thus there was no blasphemy in taking her as his wife or as the mother of his illigitimate child.

Zuko sat down on the overlook and let his legs hang over the side. Riyo sat happily and plump in his father's lap. Zuko smile and ruffled his hair that was growing out thick and black. Riyo grinned and grabbed Zuko's hand holding on tight.

"You are getting strong. One day you will be stronger then me...and your mother combined." Zuko smiled and looked again back out over the water. He had burned his sister. He had burned her arms like his father had burned his face. He didn't feel bad. She actually smiled while watching thier father burn him. She knew now what pain he went through physically. A knot settled in Zuko's stomach as a feeling and a thought entered his head.

"I want her to feel the emotional and the mental anguish that I felt.." He growled. He had a taste of revenge and now he craved more. She was going to pay for all those years of persecution at the eyes of his grandfather, for being better then him at everything. Zuko's eyes were dark and Riyo started to cry.

Zuko snapped out of his trance and held his son up close to his shoulder.

"Shhh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Shhh. Shh, now. Daddy's got you." Zuko said softly.

"You are such a cream puff." Zuko frowned and turneda round to glare at Sokka.

"And what are you?"

"Look I didn't come up here to argue. I wanted to thank you for looking out for my sister." Zuko's frown deepened as he stood up and stared at Sokka.

"There is no thanks needed. I love Katara and by that I will protect her no matter what. It wasn't a chore, or a duty. It was what I wanted to do." Sokka shook his head and stuck his hands in the air in a sign of surrenderance.

"Okay okay. But I still don;t like you."

"Well the feeling is mutual." Zuko hissed. Riyo giggled and stuck his little arms out towards Sokka. Zuko shook his head and handed the baby over to his ...uncle.

"But I guess it isn't unanimous." Zuko shook his head and smiled. At least his son wasn't biased, and it was a good thing that Katara's family was willing to take in his son. True that they didn't know the whole story behind it, and neither did the Avatar. If he had it his way they never would. He knew that Katara didn't look at him any different, but if she did it was only from a more fonder point of view. But the others. They would judge him, look on him as a disgrace. He had been looked down upon as a faliure his entire life, from most of his family and the nation, aside from his mother and uncle Iroh. He was not going to have his new life and his new family look upon him like he was nothing.

Katara walked up behind them and smiled. They weren't killing each other and that was a good thing. But she noticed that Zuko had a weird expression on his face. Somethign was worrying him. She knew him to well to not noticed that his mind was boggaling over something.

"Zuko..." She said as she walked over to them.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?" Zuko frowned. He had never heard of a woman saying that when the man wasn't in trouble. Katara looked at her brother then took Zuko's arm in hers.

"Alone. Please." Zuko didn't like that any more.

"Ooooh. Your in trouble." Katara glared at her brother.

"Shut up. You might be next." Sokkasmiled and turned around walking back down in to the village talking to Riyo as he went.

"What did I do now?"

"You didn't do anything! I just wanted to talk."

"Women never want to just talk. There is always something."

"How would you know the only women you ever delt with was whores!" Zuko frowned and looked away from her. Katara sighed. She didn't mean to say that.

"You're keeping something from me."

"No. I would never keep anything from you." Zuko said without turnign his head back to look at her.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I'm not worried about nothing, okay? Now drop it." Zuko growled and walked off. Katara watched after him. Now she knew he was lying. What was she going to do with him.


	2. It's just getting started

Second chapter. Whew. I am tired and ready to got to bed. BUT I have to warn ya'll first. The end of this gets kinda...y'know...insinuating. But I find it easier to not go in to detail for the sanction of the union tobe pure and un spoiled. Ya'll have goodimaginations.

* * *

Katara sat talking with Iroh as she held the baby on her knee. Haru had set up a grand feast and of corse Sokka was stuffing his face, along with Aang and Momo. It was along time since they had a realy good and big meal so this was the usual reactions for them.

Zuko had wandered off, and Katara didn't like it. He was worried about something or thinking about something really hard. Why couldn't he tell her? There were supposed to be a couple. Hell, they were even gettign married after the feast, even though that part was a secret. The villageers didn't know but Iroh, and the rest of their little group did.

They would spend the night there and leave first thing in the morning. But by god, if he didn't tell her what was bugging him there were going to be worlds of trouble.

She sat there for the longest time waiting for him to show but he didn't. She narrowed her eyes and handed Riyo to Iroh.

"Uncle would you watch him for a moment. I have to have a talk with your nephew." Iroh smiled.

"Uh oh. Sounds like my nephew is in for it." Katara just smiled and started off to find him. She found him up on the cliff that he had taken off from earlier. He was sitting solemly looking out over the ocean. She stood behind him for a while just watching him. He would reach down and toss a pebble off the cliff then sit very still as he watched it.

Katara smiled to herself. He was so easily amused. She shook her head, she came up here to yell at him not to think of how cute he was.

"So you found your way back." Zuko jumped at her voice and turned to look at her. She stared at him, he must have been in deep thought if she caused him to jump.

"Yes?"

"I want to know what is bugging you."

"Nothing. I already told you." Katara crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"You are lying."

"Get off my back woman! If I said it is nothing then it is nothing." Katara stared at him her mouth agape.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." He hissed. Her face crinkled in rage and she reached down grabbign him by the ear pullign him to his feet.

"Care to say that again to my face?" Zuko just looked at her, realizing just what he said and who he said it to. It was almost like the rage inside him was talking for him before he could think.

"I said I love you?"

"Nope that won't work." She hissed and started walking off with a death grip on his ear. He stumbled along behind her refusing to complain in fear that his good ear might just be ripped off he is said the wrong thing.

"You think ;you can talk to me like that! You have another thing coming Mr. Prince. I am you wife to be and my husband will not talk to me like I am his inferior or his slave! What nerve do you have?" Katara grumbled. Zuko thanked the spirits that she was a waterbender or he would have been burnt to ashes. Also he thanked them for the fact they were heading away from the water.

She stopped and turend around pushing him to the ground with a thud making him sit on a rock.

"Stay!" She growled and walked over and leaned against a tree, crossing her arms over her chest. She was quiet for a long time, and what seemed like to Zuko a year. Zuko watched her. Her face went from pure anger to that of hurt.

"Zuko..." She said softly. "This relationship will never work if you lie to me. Or keep things from me." Zuko looked to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I didn't.."

"It doesn't matter. You did and that is the point. I will kick your ass and you know it. I know something is bothering you and if you don't tell me I just might have to drown you." She said a little hint of playfulness in her voice at the end. Zuko smiled. She was right, he couldn't keep anything from her without facing a woman's scorn. And he knew the saying all to well.

"I am weary is all."

"Of battle or of me?"

Zuko frowned at her and stood up. He walked over and pulled her into his arms, holdind her tight.

"Of my sister. How could you even think I would grow weary of you?"

"You don't tell me what is bothering you, so what am I supposed to think." She hissed into his shoulder. Zuko pulled her chin up to make her look at you.

"That is stupid. I love you. I am marrying you. I wouldn't if I didn't."

"You might." Zuko shook his head and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and ran her hand up to his neck pulling him into a deeper and more passionate kiss. They parted and looked into each others eyes.

Katara took a deep breath and hugged him tight. Zuko smiled into her hair. He pushed her back and looked at her.

"Look. I want to appologize again." She smiled and put a finger to his lips gently.

"Appologize later." She said softly. Zuko leaned down and his warm lips touched hers gently, and as if a fire had been sparked, the passion ignited and things got hot.

Zuko gently laid her back on the grass that was soft with leaves. He looked at her and over her beautiful face.

"Katara I love you so much." Katara smiled and nodded as he leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you more." She giggled and attacked his neck.

* * *

Ahh how sweet.. Make up make out...that leads to Make up secks! Well I know what it lead to, but do you? You will just have to keep reading to find out. 


	3. Whoa boy!

Okay Katara has a mind, she knows what can happen. But does she do it any way? And what of Aang? Ah hell just read.

* * *

"Wait." Katara said pushing Zuko off onto his side. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her instictivly.

"What is it?"

"I can't. Not yet." Zuko nodded and hugged her tight.

"I can wait forever." Katara smiled and leaned against him. She laughed at little and shook her head causing him to look down at her in question.

"What is so funny?"

"You act like you have an off button."

"I do." He said proudly. Katara laughed at him and pushed him backwards onto the ground.

"Oh yeah?" She ask pointing at the buldge in his pants. Zuko cocked an eyebrow.

"That is just...the fabric."

"I know it doesn't work that way. I'm sorry." Zuko shook his head and sat up. He looked at her with stern eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't have pushed the fact."

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and lets go." Zuko rolled his eyes as she helped pull him to his feet. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned in close to her ear.

"You know, you are really difficult."

"That's why you love me." Zuko laughed and picked her up.

"Damn straight." Katara's face got very stern as she pushed away from him. She narrowed her eyes and stopped right in front of him. She stood at her tallest and puffed her chest out, staring him dead in the eyes.

She stood there for a good minute or two, making the prince very nervous. He cocked his eyebrow as she stared at him. Then she finally spoke.

"You ever try and lie to me again and I will hurt you." Zuko crossed his arms and stared at her.

"Oh yeah, little girl? You and what army?" Katara's eyes blazed with fire as she reached up and grabbed his ear with a vice like grip.

"AGAIN with the ear?" She glared at him and pulled him along behind her muttering all the way.

"I swear. Little girl! Bah! Where do people get that I am a little girl? I have nothing on me that is little! Next time some one calls me little I am positively going to scream." It was on the end of Zuko's tongue when she stopped and glared at him.

"Don't you even think about it."

"What?" Katara just frowned and let go of his ear. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, all of this has me a little stressed out. I just want to get married and get on with it."

Zuko was taken a little aback by this statement.

"Get on with what?"

"This journey. I am ready for Aang to defeat the Fire Lord and this war to be over." Zuko's smile turned to stone, a face that hadn't been as frequent on the prince's face as before.

"It will never be over." Katara looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She ask, having an idea but wanting to hear it from him.

"Even if Aang can defeat Ozai, he still has Azula to contentd with. Not to mention the rest of the kingdom that are loyal to the Fire Lord. There may not be mnay but the ones that are are the best in the kingdom." Katara took his arm in hers as they walked for a while in silence.

"No." Katara stated flatly. Zuko didn't say anything just awaited her futher explanation.

"Aang can defeat Ozai, hands down. I have faith in him. And as far as Azula and the rest of the Kingdom go, that is when the rest of us will do our part."

"We might be killed."

"No. There is no way that I would let any thing happen to any one."

"You sure are speaking with a strength beyond what you have." Zuko said informatively. Katara wrinkled her nose and looked up at him.

"You don't know me very well do you?"

"I hope I do. We are getting married after all." Katara smiled and looked up into Zuko's eyes as they stopped.

"And just where the hell have you two been!" Sokka yelled walking up with Riyo on his hip looking very much like a mother hen.

"We were just..."

"Just nothing! You two shouldn't be alone together. AND you! If I see you touch my sister in a way that I don't approve I will ..."

"Sokka. Shush." Katara said taking Riyo from her brother and walked past him. Zuko smirked at his soon to be brother in law and walked past him. Sokka just stared at where they were standing.

"I will do nothing because my sister sees you as a little pet. But you better be thankful because if you were still standing here I would give you a peice of my mind." Sokka said wagging his finger into thin air.

"Wouldn't be very much." Aang laughed walking up from behind him.

"Like you can talk."

"I don't want to witness the wedding. So I am going to go and wash Appa." Sokka nodded and watched as the young avatar walked away. He could have sworn that Aang might have had something for his sister...nah, that's ridiculous. If Aang like his sister it would have been obvious.

Sokka quickly ran back over to where his sister was sitting calmly next to her husband to be. He started to sit down and join them whne he heard them fussing. As usual Katarawas winning. But then she said something that took him off guard.

"I can wait forever?"

Zuko nodded and smiled.

"I believe that is what I said."

"You are so corny."

Sokka felt anger build up inside of him. There was only one way in which that statement would come up, and if it was what he thought it was he was going to kill him a Zuko.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

I can wait forever. Isn't that so cliche? I love it! Hahaha. Ok I am done being corny


	4. Well, That's nice

Okay I know that this chapter was too long in coming. But here it is! I think I am building a plot but I don't know yet.

* * *

Sokka watched them retire off to bed with Riyo safely in tow. As much against his wishes as could possibly get, they did sleep in the same bed. Sokka curled his nose up, even though he knew that they wouldn't do anything, and that the baby always slept between them, it still made his skin crawl.

The thought of fire nation hands caressing his sister, always lead to flashbacks of the raid on his village. So many of the young girls, older then him of course, were taken back to the ships. Most of them for concubines, and those left behind were either raped, killed or both. Sokka closed his eyes.

So much hatred flowed through his veins. He couldn't ever imagine his sister sharing blood with any one from the fire nation, let alone the fucking prince.

Sokka sat on his bed and watched them sleep. Zuko, with his arms protectively around his son and also around Katara. Sokka's knees were brough up and his boomerang hung lightly in his hand, as his arms laid lightly across the bend of his knees.

Katara had betrayed her family. She had betrayed her tribe. She had betrayed him. Sokka closed his eye as a tear fell from his face. She had witness their mother's body being drug away just as he had and she still managed to find some sort of positive feelings toward a firebender.

He opened his eyes back. He was no better than Jet now that he thought about it, but maybe Jet had a point, if it was a little extremists.

Sokka watched intently as Zuko's neck pulsed. The prince was arrogant enough to sleep on the closest side of the bed, with his back to him. Hah, so much for the wits of the fire nation.

Sokka frowned and pulled the band from his ponytail, his hair falling down into his face, maliciously framing his face.

Never had such dark thoughts entered his mind and the opportunity to follow through with them been so very close. He gripped the handle of his boomerang tight in his hand.

The night was in full swing and the moon was already high in the sky. Sokka knew he was the only one awake in the village. Slowly his leg dropped off of the bed and he leaned forward. His mind fogged over, something took over his body. With a small push he was to his feet, and walking silently acrosss the small room to where the trio slept.

Sokka looked down over his nose at the prince as he slept. _Yes, sleep._ The boomerang slowly began to rise, glinting in the pale moonlight that beamed in from the small window.

He squinted his eyes as he brought the blade just above Zuko's neck. _It would be so easy. _But Sokka wasn't the only one awake at the moment. A figure watched him from the shadows silently waiting for the right moment to intervene.

Zuko was awake as well. As if he could sleep with the water tribe boy staring at him. Zuko's eyes were opened, but only slightly. He could feel the blade only an inch from his neck, and just as he started to retaliate a voice broke the silence of the room.

"Sokka. Stop." Zuko froze where he laid and listened intently as the avatar spoke. Sokka turned his head slowly to look at Aang and dropped his boomerang back down to his side.

Aang walked over to Sokka and took the boomerang from his hand. Aang's eyes were void but still the message got through. Sokka hung his head.

"But.." Aang just shook his head and lead Sokka back to his bed, where he ssat down next to him.

"Sokka, I know that the fire nation has done alot to you. .." Aang faltered only for a minute then continued.

"Katara is happy with him, whether we like it or not. I know that she is your only little sister, and you know just how much I love her. But this makes her happy." Zuko's eyes opened as he listened. He had known that there was deep relation ship between the two, but for the avatar to actually love Katara? He would have never guessed.

Zuko listened intenly as the two boy's conversation died off and they each drifted back to their beds. He wasn't safe, and now he knew if for a fact. It would seem that his marriage to Katara would have to wait to see if he survived his stay with the group. Zuko frowned to himself and shook his head slightly. He couldn't blame them really, the Fire Nation did take their land by force and civilian lives were taken. The morning couldn't come too soon for him. Considering now he knew that Sokka was devious enough to try and kill him in his sleep, he couldn't let himself go back to sleep at all.

Katara kept her eyes closed tight, but a tear managed to slip from beneath her lashes. She knew this was coming, but she had hoped that after seeing the way Zuko cared over her when she was speared by the ice, it would have changed Sokka's mind. It was only in her dreams then, that her brother and the love of her life would get along. Seems they were more out for each other's throats then they were to agree.

Katara calmed herself before Zuko took notice of her crying. She had a feeling that he was awake as well but wasn't completley sure.

* * *

Morning came like a snail, everyone who heard, or played a part in the going on's, couldn't sleep; whether if be guilt, feeling of danger, or utter saddness. Katara and Zuko were up first, and it seemed that the other knew something wa wrong. Katara quickly changed Rioy and picked him up. He laughed and smiled at her. Zuko smiled a little and took Riyo from Katara and looked at her warmly. She smiled for a moment then frowned. She reached out taking Zuko's hand and leading him out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Out. For a while any way." Zuko caught the distinct change in her voice. He knew that something was very wrong, and he had a feeling he knew what it was. They walked through a great deal of the town and stopped at a small fountain. Katara Sat down and looked up at Zuko. He quickly sat down beside her with Riyo on his knee. Riyo leaned over and splashed at the water trying to catch the little fish that jolted about below the surface.

Katara smiled and held her hand out over the water bringing a tiny orb up in front of the baby. Riyo stared at it for a moment then let out a shrieking giggle, attacking the blob with both of his pudgy little hands.

Zuko smiled for a moment then looked at Katara, noticing the rather listless look in her eyes.

"Katara. I know something is wrong." Katara nodded.

"I know you do. I wasn't trying to hide it." Zuko frowned at her reply ands scooted over closer to her.

"Are you going to tell me?" Katara didn't answer him right away. She looked around the village and took in all the different people milling about as the morning started to bloom more and more. She then looked straight at Zuko with empty eyes.

"You hate my brother don't you." Zuko frowned at her and looked down to Riyo who was splashing water all over the both of them.

"No. Why would you ask that?" He already knew the answer to his question. He hadn't been the only one awake last night.

"Last night.."

"Last night! Your borther tired to kill me! I would think it would be him that hated me!" Zuko was angry. Riyo quit bubbling and cooing to himself and got very still. Katara frowned a little hurt.

"Zuko, I wasn't trying to start a fight! I just wanted to know if you hate my brother!" Zuko narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"I know what is going on. And it isn't going to work." He frowned and walked off. Katara frowned and stood up with a stomp.

"What do you think is going on?"

But he didn't pay any attention to her. She huffed and sat back down on the edge of the fountain. What is with these guys lately? She would have called them men, but as of last night none of them were acting like one. She looked over at the water and her reflection. She frowned and dipped her hand in the water breaking the surface. What was she trying to do?

She thought she was trying to fix things. But it seemed that she only made it worse. Why did things always have to go sour?


	5. Severing Ties

Zuko entered back into the house that they were in. Riyo was very still sitting on his hip, as if he could sense the anger rising in his father. Zuko narrowed his eyes looking around the small bedroom. He growled. He couldn't see for the rage masking his eyes. She was his woman. Why was she trying to make herself choose between him and her family when she could have both?! Zuko finally shook his eyes clear and grabbed the little bag with his belongings and the baby's. He stormed out of the little hut and into the broad sunshine. He slung the pack over his shoulder and lifted Riyo to lay against his chest.

He walked out past the merchants that littered the streets and walked toward the gates that surrounded the village.

Iroh looked up from where he was mingling with one of the local traders and seen his nephew, baby in tow, steaming out the front gate. Iroh frowned and watched Zuko for a moment before he decided that the stubborn headed prince was actually going to leave.

"Zuko! What are you doing?"

"Leaving, uncle. You can come if you would like?" Zuko hissed and turned continuing on his way. Iroh grabbed his nephew by the arm and frowned.

"Just where do you think you are going to go?"

"Any where but here."

Iroh looked back over his shoulder and looked for Katara.

"But you are needed here." Zuko narrowed his eyes and turned full force to look at his uncle his eyes narrowed and dangerous.

"Did you know that Sokka tried to kill me last night?" Iroh started to say something but Zuko cut him off.

"Well he did. I am not going to stay in a place where my life and my son's life are threatened." Iroh frowned.

"You don't think Sokka would hurt Riyo do you? Honestly?" Zuko frowned and turned around. He was tired of his uncle's questions. It seemed as only a way to get him to stay, a delay tactic if you will. Iroh shook his head and left with his nephew. Someone had to take care of the child, and Riyo, too.

Katara dried here eyes and walked into the house where she had seen Zuko disappear. She looked around and frowned. She ran over to their bed where the baby's things and Zuko's had been thrown. They were gone. Katara gritted her teeth. She had tried to settle things with the man that she loved, now it was time to settle things with the brother she loved.

She stormed out of the door, knocking Haru on his back as she stormed by. He was coming to see what had happened after seeing the prince storm out like he did, but now he figured that it was best to leave well enough alone.

Sokka was arguing with a man over the price of a boomerang case when he felt a sudden rush of panic tinge through him. HE froze. He felt as if the very eyes of the devil were burning holes in the back of his head. He knew that he was in danger, but he didn't know who, or why. His first instinct was to run, but his Sokka instinct was curious.

Before he could turn around, Katara shot her hand up and grabbed a fist full of ponytail and clenched her fingers around it like a vice. Sokka squeaked and grabbed his hair.

Katara said nothing and drug Sokka, by his hair, to the far end of the marketplace. She drug him into an alley and threw him into the wall.

"What the?!" Sokka growled and rubbed the back of his head. He clamped his mouth shut as he peered into cerulean eyes that looked as if they were going to drown him. And not the good kind of drowning in someone's eyes either.

"Don't start with me Sokka! What the hell were you planning on doing!?"

"Well, I was planning on buying a boomerang case, but now I'm not so sure I need one."

Katara clenched her teeth and balled her fists.

"You know what the fuck I meant!" Sokka frowned and stared down at his sister.

"What are you doing talking like that!?"

"What the hell are you doing trying to kill my future husband in his SLEEP!!!??" Sokka stared at his sister and his jaw went slack.

"Aang told you?"

"No! I was awake the entire time. I saw you Sokka. I seen you put the blade against his neck! I know what you were going to do, and you would have. If Aang hadn't stopped you..." Katara looked to the ground. Sokka's face went stern.

"How do you know what I was planning? How do you know I wasn't trying to play mind games with you?" Katara looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes.

"Because I know you Sokka. You are my brother. You are the only family I have left besides gran-gran. I know you. But...It feels like you betrayed me." Sokka's eyes narrowed and he looked at his younger sister in disgust.

"Well, Now you know how I feel." Katara's eyes snapped up to glare at him and before she realized what she had done, she punched him straight across the jaw. Sokka grabbed his jaw and rolled it on it's hinges. He turned his head and spat out a bit of blood.

"I see that his temper has rubbed off on you. If you feel that strongly about him, then you go with him." Katara stared at her brother unsure of what he was saying.

"Aang and I can go on alone. We don't need you." Katara's jaw dropped and then clenched as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Fine." She choked and turned.

Sokka closed his eyes as he watched his sister turn the corner. What was happening to everyone? He could feel himself changing and he had seen his sister change right in front of his very eyes. His temper had gotten the best of him as well. If the bastard had changed and Katara could see it, then why couldn't he. What happened on the ship that gave them that strong of a bond, that could tear the bond of blood? He had never turned his back on her. Not with Yue, not with Suki. Not ever. She hadn't been that way before...except...Jet. She had turned on him because she believed he was jealous of Jet. He had been right about that instance though. He had proof. He had heard him with his own ears. But Zuko. He was the prince of the fire nation. The heir to the throne that had destroyed to many lives and families. And now the heir was, in a small way, continuing on in daddy's footsteps.

Sokka started to walk towards the house. He didn't know what to do. He was utterly and miserably lost.


	6. Temper Temper

Katara pulled her pack up onto her back. She had to get out of the village. She had to disappear before he saw her, before he . . .

"Katara?" Crap. Katara turned around and seen Aang looking at her in confusion. He started to say something but stopped. He just took her hand and placed something in it he held her hand for a moment and curled her fingers around the object. He looked up at her with moist eyes.

"I hope that you find what you are looking for." Katara opened her hand and looked down at her palm. Inside was a whistle, a whistle in the shape of a bison. She frowned and looked back at Aang.

"Aang . . . I can't take this."Aang shook his head and gave her his trademark grin.

"No it's okay. I got another one . . . "

"But . . . "

"No buts from you. But I have one. You have to whistle if you are in any trouble, or if you need us at all." Katara bit her bottom lip and looked up at Aang with warm eyes.

"Aang." But his face changed. Suddenly it went hard, and cold.

"I don't agree with what Sokka tried to do. And I don't agree that you should leave. But I do think that it is better if Zuko is away from you for a while. You aren't the same person, you are wrapped up in him and the baby and you . . . "

"Aang. Stop. I know what you are trying to say, but you don't understand. I love him and Riyo. I have to make sure they are safe. They need me."

"But you don't need them, Katara!"

"How would you know?" Aang's mouth fell slack, then clamped shut. He turned and started to walk away from her.

"I know more then you give me credit for." And that was it. He was gone. Katara snorted and with a flare she was out the gate.

Zuko grumbled as his uncle pestered him. Go back this, Apologize that, forgive and forget. Bah! All rubbish. He did have to hand it to the man. He had plenty of experience. But this was a completely different situation.

"Listen to me Zuko. You are walking away from the greatest treasure you will ever know. You will regret this for the rest of your life."

"I know what I am doing. It's for the best."

"For you? I don't agree, but what about Prince Riyo." Zuko stopped in his tracks and shot a glare at his uncle.

"Never call him that."

"It is what he is, just as it is what you are. You are being very selfish. You need to think that Riyo needs a mother."

"She isn't his mother." Iroh frowned at Zuko and folded his arms over his chest.

"You were the one that gave her the title and now you take it away. Don't do things and make drastic decisions when you are angry, bad things will become of that." Zuko shook his head. Dammit. The old wind-box was right. Like he usually was. Zuko rolled his eyes and turned around to look at his uncle. But Iroh wasn't fazed. His eyes were stern and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"That baby needs her. Whether you admit it or not, you do, too. Now turn around and go back." Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Go!" Iroh growled. Zuko snorted and turned around walking back the way he came. He looked down at Riyo who, even though he was entirely too young, seemed to have that 'haha' look on his face. Zuko smiled a little. Riyo did need a mother. And he guessed she would have to do. After all she had kept both of them alive this far. Riyo giggled and cooed. With a pudgy hand Riyo reached up and grabbed at his father's collar. Zuko smiled and gently pulled his son's hand loose and set it back on his chest.

"Yes. Yes I know little man. You want your mommy." As if by instinct Riyo let out a joyful squeal. Zuko was beginning to think he was going crazy. He was actually starting to understand his son's noises.

Katara huffed as she walked down the path. She sure would have loved to know just exactly which way he went. Or at least where he was headed. She had looked all over for Iroh but one of the merchants told her that he had accompanied the younger man out the village. She scanned the ground looking for foot prints or any real sign that someone had passed. The problem was, there were thousands of foot prints. Animal, small, large, fat, long. All different types. If only she had paid more attention to his feet.

Katara smiled to her self for a moment. She thought for a moment as she walked. She couldn't even remember ever even seeing his feet. As she walked, she shook her head. She hoped that she was headed in the right direction. She had to catch up to them by the time the sun went down. Surely Zuko wouldn't keep going after the sun set and it got cold. He had better sense then that. She stopped. Wait. She had better sense then that. He would be mad for a little bit and then he would turn around and go back to the village. She bit her lip. She hoped. She turned and looked back down the path she had just walked. She was foolish. She should have stayed and waited for him to come back. She sighed and turned around. Maybe Sokka was right. Maybe Zuko was starting to rub off on her a little.

Aang crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have really done it now, Sokka." Sokka huffed and continued to eat his leg of some sort of bird. Aang shook his head.

"You told her to go, and she went. What are we going to do? We lost her once." Sokka shook his head and swallowed his mouthful of masticated animal.

"No we lost her to him. He stole her to begin with. We never got her back. We lost her permanently." Aang shook his head and sat down hard on the floor.

"I don't see it that way. And you shouldn't either. She's your sister."

"She betrayed our family."

"She may be the key to bringing down the fire nation." Sokka shook his head.

"You know as well as I do that isn't true. You are the only one that will be able to defeat the fire nation." Aang frowned and patted Momo on the head as he curled up in his lap.

"You still shouldn't treat your sister that way. She didn't deserve it." Sokka sighed and threw his leg of animal down.

"Look. She needs to grow up and realize that fantasies are just that. This whole bad guy gone good act is just a fairy tale. But with this guy there is no happy ending. He will only hurt her. He is probably just using her to get to you." Aang frowned.

"She is a lot smarter then you give her credit for. And you should know that. She would know if he was using her."

"Why are you defending her? She betrayed you, too."

"Sokka..."

"No. I am tired of shutting up and no one ever listening to me. She played you like you were a puppet on strings. She toyed with your emotions. She made you think that she had the same feelings for you that you have for her. She never once felt any thing for you. And you know that as well as I do."

Aang's eyes glowed for a moment, then faded away.

"How do you know what she feels? You never took the time to ask her?"

"Well neither did you!"

"Sokka that is enough." Both the boys took notice of a new presence in the room. Sokka turned to look over his shoulder and seen Haru standing there his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You sit here and talk about her like she is still in the village. Sokka, whether you like it or not at the moment, you are still her brother. You are supposed to protect her, not make it where she places her self in danger. Aang, you are her friend. She loves you as one. I can see it when she looks at you. You should have kept her from leaving, or at least stalled her until that prince of hers made up his mind to come back. Both of you were the main men in her life and now you turn your backs on her because she has found someone new. She stills needs you two. She needs you both now more then ever. She is facing things the likes of you two will never know. Don't you think that she realizes what kind of betrayal to her family this must have looked like? Katara is a strong girl. She wouldn't have fallen for this man if she could have kept from it. Obviously she sees something in him that he hasn't realized himself that he has. I think you two should do the growing up and try to see what she sees." Haru frowned and cocked an eyebrow waiting for a response. He didn't get one and that pleased him.

"I can tell that you men are thinking over what I have said, I will leave you to your thoughts." Haru walked out of the house and stopped. He smiled. It was rather good for his first major scolding. He watched the village mill about. He frowned when he noticed that the old man and the prince were walking back through the gates, of course with the little one held close. But Haru's eyes narrowed as he waited for Katara to come behind them, around the gate posts. She didn't show. His eyes darted to the western horizon, the sun was already sinking low in the sky. He frowned. There were many dangers that riddled the forests of the Earth Kingdom. Many which Katara could never imagine.

Haru frowned and walked briskly over to Zuko.

"Katara? Where is she?" Zuko's eyes narrowed as he stared into the deep green eyes of the village chief.

"We left her here."

"She went after you." Haru growled.

"She's a big girl she can find her way back." Zuko hissed back and pushed passed Haru. Haru growled and grabbed the man's arm.

"Listen here, Mr. High and Mighty. There are dangerous things in the woods that come out at night."

"I said she would be fine." Zuko growled through clenched teeth and ripped his arm from Haru's hand.

"There are Earth Bender renegades in the woods."

"She can hold her own!"

"Listen to me you arrogant little worm! These renegades are like no others we have ever encountered. Look around our village. Why do you think that we have fences that are taller then houses that run the entire length of the village." Zuko straighten his back and glared at the chief.

"Because you are weak and insignificant and wouldn't be able to fight them off?" Zuko sneered.

"No. Because they are cannibals. The use there bending as ways of hunting." Zuko's eyes widened.

"Where is the nearest water?"

"Only water that is open air is the river that melts into the ocean and it's closest peak is three or four miles south of here."

"Where do these man-eaters post?"

"There are directly to the north. We have never found there exact encampment but we know that they are the most concentrated north of here." Iroh frowned.

"How do you know where they are concentrated?" Haru paled and shook his head.

"That is where most of the attacks occur. And where we have found their...waste piles."

"Waste...?" Iroh cringed as his nephew questioned the term. He had encountered cannibals in the army and knew very well what the chief meant. Zuko was protected from the darker horrors of war. But one cannot be protected forever.


	7. Mmm Dinner

Okay bare with me on this one. It is short. OH and I introduce my own character...another one...not Riyo. I like him. Let me know what ya'll think bout him.

* * *

Katara stopped as she heard something behind her. She turned around expecting to see Zuko and Iroh. But it definitely was not them. She frowned for a moment to see what the figure was going to do. She turned slowly and started walking away. Then she heard it. A loud crack. Like the earth breaking beneath her feet. She quickly turned and pulled the water from her pouch. It was too late then, the ground shot up and soaked in the water. Katara's eyes widened as the last thing she saw was a large piece of Earth coming down on her.

Katara groaned and here eyes fluttered open. Suddenly the memories of what had happened flooded back into her mind. She jumped up but fell quickly back down to the ground. Her legs were tied together. She frowned. Her hands were tied as well. She sat back on the ground and groaned loudly.

"What next!?" She yelled and looked for her water pouch. Whoever had her wasn't stupid. That was definite. She looked around, but nothing was visible. She was sitting in the dark. The ground was earth and the wall she was leaning against felt like rock. She was in a cool place, most likely below ground, since there wasn't any light. Either that or her eyes hadn't focused. She sighed and sat back against the wall, turning and twisting her wrists, alternately wiggling her fingers, like Zuko hand shown her. It took her longer than it did him, but none-the-less she got the rope off of her hands. She pulled her legs up and began to work with the rope that was around her ankles. She growled.

"I can't do anything in the dark."

"Well, sugar. All you gotta do is ask." A smooth voice echoed from the far end of the room. Katara's eyes widened and she tried to disappear into the wall behind her. She wasn't alone in her prison. Now she was unsure of everything. How many people were in there? How big was the room she was in? And what the HELL was that slimy stuff she had just set her hand in?! A lamp suddenly flared up. Katara clamped here eyes shut as the light dilated her pupils to fast. When she opened them, a pair of dark pink eyes stared back at her. She almost screamed but it got stuck in her throat. The man laughed and sat back in the dirt.

"I ain't that scary, darlin'." Katar let her eyes adjust to the sudden light. She looked over the man. He was young. He was about Sokka or Zuko's age. But he was...white. Not pale skinned like Zuko. Just white. She looked over him for a moment. His skin was the color of milk and his hair the color of snow. That didn't surprise her. But his eyes. They were demon eyes. Red rimmed pink irises. They were not human. He smiled and shook his head. For such a frightening sight, he was beautiful.

"Who are you? Where am I? What's going to happen to me?" The young man laughed. His laugh was deep and smooth as silk.

"Slow down there missy. One question at a time. As for who I am; Why does it matta?"

"You are the first thing I have seen since I came to. I ..but...you..."

"I'm a freak, sugar. But's alright. I reckon you was meanin more of my name?" Katara nodded her head dumbly. His accent was thick and not one she had ever heard. And the way that he used loving terms toward her was bewildering.

"Fiosha Hunniwan."

"FioHooda hoduawhat?"

"Fiosha Hunniwan. It is birth name. But ain't a good'un. So ya can jest call me Nakin."

"Nakin?"

"Yeah darlin'. Kinda like napkin, but without that pesky 'p'." Katara cocked her eyebrow and looked at him in question. Nakin laughed again throwing his head back. His hair was long, but she couldn't see just how long. It was still dark and that little lamp was barely a flicker.

"Fiosha Hunniwan mean offspring of those that have angered the spirits, in some context. Others it means purely demon." Katara nodded and looked at her feet.

"Well I would rather be called a piece of cloth too." Nakin smiled and grabbed the rope around her ankles. With a quick jerk he pulled it loose. He stood up and pulled her too her feet. Her eyes widened, he was head and shoulders taller then her. He was taller the Zuko even.

"Where am I? What is going to happen to me?"

"Well missy. It ain't purty. Your in Hitokiba. And you will probably be eaten."

"EATEN!?" She screamed and fell back to the floor. The smile disappeared from his face.

"It'd be in your bes interest not to squeal and flout about like that, lest you be supper quicker." Katara nodded and stood back up.

"You see these ain't just your ever-day earth benders. They military trained. They renegades. Also to add salt to the wound they jest happen to be cannibals. And honey, you lookin mighty tasty to them."

"What!? I don't want to be someone's dinner. What about you are they going to eat you."

"I don't reckon so. Seeins as how I been here better part of two weeks."

"Why not?"

"Well don't ya get ta bittin my head off. Ain't my fault. Seems to me they got a little bit a superstition to 'em." He smiled crooked and laughed. "Apparently, those who are born lookin like me, are possessed by demon entities. And if one was to each sed person, then where is that demon gonna go? Directly into that which has consumed me." Katara nodded.

"So they are afraid to eat you because you might be a demon."

"You got it sugar. Either that or a wayward spirit lookin for a new host."

"Well I'm normal colored, and I don't look like a demon. But I still don't want to be eaten." Nakin smiled.

"Do ya think I untied you just so you could try and fight loose? Come on now honey, give me more credit then that." Katara snarled her nose and looked over him. He was a demon. He had to been. His skin, his hair, and those eyes. All of it stood out glowingly against his solid black clothes.

"I'm not sure I trust you."

"Well now darlin. I ain't askin ya to trust me. I just really don wanna see a purty thing like you get butchered. And It really woudn't settle good for me to have to smell that perfume of your's mixed with smoke." Katara glared at him.

"YOU stay away from me." Nakin put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright then. I can see that ya are set in yer ways. So have at it. Get yerself out." Nakin smiled smoothly and sat down cross-legged and tilted his head to one side.

"Any day now, sugar." She looked around and there wasn't water any where so she couldn't use her bending. She frowned.

"Wait a second. How can you live with nothing to drink?"

"Hm? Oh well I did have some wata but they threw you in here and took the wata with em." She frowned and looked around again. The walls were strong and the only door to their prison was a thinck iron door.

"Looks like you are stuck there, missy?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"You could just use that there tunnel that have been diggin for a while. It hit's air but I'm too big. But you might fit. And yer are little enuff." Katara's brows furrowed and her jaw went slack. She looked around and didn't see anything. She looked back over at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nakin smiled and stood up. He walked past her over to the wall. He leaned up against it and crossed his arms.

"You was too busy being scared of me." He laughed with a crooked smile.

Zuko frowned as he walked into the house. Sokka and Aang both stood up in suprise. Sokka narrowed his eyes and looked at the door waiting for his sister to come through and give him a dirty look. But she didn't come through the door. Sokka jumped up and glared at Zuko.

"Where's my sister?"

"Oh now you worry about her?" Zuko growled. Again toe to toe, eye to eye only the baby seperating them from being chest to chest. Aang jumped up and pushed them apart.

"What is going on? Where's Katara?"

"We have to go find her. Iroh, you keep the little one. I wouldn't want these savages to get a taste of veal." Iroh nodded and took Riyo from his dad. As soon as Riyo felt the warmth of his father being pulled away he rared back and screamed. Iroh brought him close and began making silly noises and funny faces. Zuko rolled his eyes and looked at Haru.

"So you know these creatins. What's the plan?"

"Go in low and slow. Descrete as possible. Blending in with our surroundings. If we go in there and try to fight our way through we'd be sunday dinner for sure."


	8. Now who's in trouble

This one is short because i wanted to cut off before the big action scene. But the next one shoudl be longer...I hope

* * *

Katara stopped and took a breath. Little enough! Hah! She decided then and there that she would have to go on a diet. She must have been at least twenty feet into the tunnel. If he couldn't get through it how did her manage to dig this far?

Katara looked further down the long tunnel there was as small dot of openness at the far end. That had to be the end. She took a deep breath as the sweat rolled off of her brow and fell silently to the ground. She could feel different scratches and scrapes begin to bleed as she squeezed over rocks. She was breathing hard as she tried to force herself further. She bared down and dig her toes deep into the soft ground pushing herself forward. She could see the opening growing as she got closer and closer. She just wanted out. To be out of the suffocating hole that seemed with every inch that she moved closed in a little more.

She finally reached her fingers to the outside rim of the opening. She collapsed against the tunnel's ground and almost laughed. By GOD she did it. She pulled herself out and she fell to the ground. She rolled over and wiped the sweat from her face. She looked up at the night sky. She didn't know how long she had been in there or how long she had been in the tunnel but it was still night and none of the cannibals had begun looking for her yet.

She pushed herself to her feet and looked around. She had no idea as to where she was. She groaned and looked down at the ground. It might have been nice if she would have thought to ask Nakin where she was supposed to go after the tunnel.

NAKIN!

She turned around and looked at the tunnel. He let her escape and left himself behind. She had to get him out. Especially if they lost their superstitions. She turned but stopped her self.

"No." There wasn't anyway she could get him out by herself. She needed the guys. All of them. She looked around frantically. But where were the guys? She looked to the ground and spotted a small puddle. She furrowed her brows and pulled and orb to her hand. She quickly froze the muddy water and ran over to the downward slopping tunnel. She set it on the side and pushed it hard. She listened intently as the sphere rolled it's long path down the tunnel. She bit her lip hoping that it wouldn't melt by the time it hit the chamber. She listened and she heard a faint reaction.

"What de hell!?" She smiled as she heard the albino cuss. He was quiet for a moment then it sounded as if he yelled up the tunnel.

"Gawyn! Git outta here. Quit ya playin games naw!" She nodded as if he could see her and looked around again. She saw a mountain in the distances that she recognized. Haru's village was in view of the mountain as well.

"I must be above it then." She smiled and started to creep back down the side of the slope.

Zuko and Haru moved silently, almost twenty paces in front of the other. There silhouettes danced through the night, streaking shadows across the ground. The moved in sequence as if they had played it out a hundred times. Two sets of eyes glowed in the moonlight as they darted from tree to tree. One a brilliant gold; the other a smoldering green. Behind them not as graceful nor tactical the young Aang slipped silently, walking on air.

The last moving slower. Listening. Waiting. Taking in all the noises of the night and registering them. His eyes darted head watching the dark streaks far ahead of him and the small puffs of dirt from the avatar's feet. Behind him was his problem. Something was there. Or was it? His blues eyes searched the forest his boomerang blade glinting in the moonlight. He was ready. If they wanted him, he was ready. He still had some aggression that was dying to be misplaced. He stopped. He heard something. Running. Someone was running. He stood very still listening intently his ears wavering trying to focus in on that one sound. The footsteps were far away, and the were steady and secure, but careful. He listened as they faded away. He looked around again making sure that his eyes weren't missing something then continued on.

Zuko stopped his back against a tree, his breath hard but silent as it streamed steam from his nose. He glanced over at Haru who was looking up over a tree branch. They were directly in front of the renegade camp. He scolded himself mentally. They had come up in the wrong place. Haru glanced over at Zuko, who gave a curt nod. And again they darted off into the night, this time in opposite directions. They had gone over the plan before they had set off. If this was to happen they two more experienced fighters would split to either side, leaving Aang and Sokka to watch the front.

Zuko slipped quietly up and put his back to the gate that surrounded the village. HE became still as he listened to a conversation over the wall.

"She's not a very thick one."

"A few days of fattening up should do."

"I don't know Hahari. She seems awfully feisty. And what about her powers?"

"What about them?"

"We will not be able to keep her from being thirsty. And the first time we give her..."

"I am fully aware of what can happen. But I am sure the demon will have possessed her by then."

"That is even worse. If the demon can get hold of her powers then there is no stopping the creature."

"Enough Dargein. I will hear no more of you superstitions. " Zuko's throat closed at the talk of a demon. Not so much as the demon itself but the fact that it could take his Katara. He narrowed his eyes. He moved faster, if the thought of his woman getting eaten didn't motivate him the thought of her being possessed did. He could barely handle her temper before.

Haru slipped along the back wall. He had done this to many times to count. This was the first, however, in the last year. The majority of the rescues were right after he took over in the village. He froze as he heard voices rise on the other side of the fence. His blood froze.

Something was wrong...or something went wrong. His pacifist nature left him as he caught broken sentences of the commotion over the fence.

"Intruders!"

"Kill them and..."

"There are two of them!"

"Feast tonight!"

"Chief Kihabas there..." Haru bit his lip. Aang and Sokka. So much for the tactical moves. He wanted to keep from blaring in there saddle top guns blazing, but it seemed he hand no choice. He pulled the ground beneath his feet up so that he could just barely see over the fence. Sure enough Aang and Sokka were both trapped in giant balls of rock. A portly woman yelled from the on looking crowd.

" Feed them to the DEMON!"

"Demon..." Haru whispered to himself. He had seen no demon.

Katara slipped fast down the mountain. She heard rustles in the bushes and that pushed her into a run. She had no idea where she was going but she knew that she was getting away from the all you can eat Katara buffet. She stopped when she came to a sudden opening in the trees. She frowned and looked out over a small lake. She didn't remember any lake. She shook her head and stepped out into the water. She could use it to see over the trees.

She pulled the water under her feet and brought her just a small bit over the trees. She looked back at where she had came from. She could see the dim light of the village. She narrowed her eyes and looked around she seen another light, just barely there but it was there. That was her heading. That was here she had to go.

Aang looked at Sokka with wide eyes. He couldn't get out at all. And air bursts didn't do any good. Sokka looked over at Aang.

"We're in trouble." Aang frowned at Sokka.

"Y'think?" Aang looked around. These people didn't look any different from other people, he wasn't sure if there were really man eaters or not. Both of the balls were thrown to the ground in front of a large house. They boys looked up at the door as someone stepped out.

A man stepped out ducking the doorway and glared down at the intruders. He had broad shoulders and arms that looked as if they could use Aang as a squeeze toy. The most intimidating thing by far wasn't the enormous arms, the sharp filed teeth, or the girth of the man, but the headpiece of bones that adorned the man's head. Sokka's eyes widened and rolled backing to his head. Aang shot a glare at Sokka.

"This is not the time to pass out."


	9. Ooh Avatar, yummy

Yum Yum Yum. Let's see who get's eaten! BWAHAHAHAHA ...pwease review!OOOH I forgot. Nakin's accent is alot worse in this one but hey...it's okay.

* * *

The tall man walked over to Aang and looked down at him.

"This one is already bald. Cook him first. And prepare the other one." Aang's eyes grew.

"NO no cook him. I mean me. I am the avatar. That would be very bad to cook me."

"I think I'll cook you both."

"NO! Umm. We...are...poisonous...see we ate this bad Juugoo fruit and have this nasty disease...with worms...and bugs and...rotting of our..."

"There is no such fruit."

"I'm the avatar. If you eat me then the entire world will be taken over by the Fire nation." The large man laughed paying the avatar's warnings no heed.

"You are young. You will be tender. Avatar or no avatar you look delicious." The huge man turned around and walked back up to his hunt, but a huge boulder fell in front of him. Aang's eyes widened and he let a small 'eep' escape his mouth. Hopefully that was Haru and not some opposing cannibal group. That would be just great wouldn't it?

"I suggest you let my friend go." Haru said as he rose over the fence. Aang smiled. Thank the SPIRITS it was him. Aang thought that had it been the other he might have joined Sokka and passed out himself. He looked around wildly looking around to see if he could spot Katara. But the dirt began to fly and he could see nothing.

The chief just scoffed and made the dirt encase Haru. Haru shook his head and jumped out of the dirt making it drop away from him. He grazed his eyes quickly over the innards of the camp and seen no Zuko.

"Any day now!" Haru yelled. Kihabas glared at the young man and turned around in time to see a spout of fire coming directly at him. He barely dodged it and glared at the other new intruder.

Haru jumped down and ran over to the two mud balls. He searched the camp again for anything that might look like a holding cell.

"GET THEM!"

He turned around and faced the guards. Zuko was soon at his side.

"Took you long enough scarface."

"Watch it girly man." Zuko growled and faced the opposite direction. The guards were not impressed, and fighting ensued. Every time a chuck of Earth would fly at Zuko Haru would turn it around. But Zuko did his part as can be expected. Flames were flying with kicks punches and dirt. Zuko's eyes darted wildly from his attackers to the camp looking for his woman, all he could see was dirt and dust.

"HEY guys!" Aang said and moved his head so that he wouldn't get hit by the flying rocks. A large bolder burst to pieces a short way from him and he became a little more insistent.

"You might want ..." Aang dodged again. Sokka opened his eyes and brought his head up to look around, just in time to see a large bolder headed his way. His eyes rolled back and he was gone again.

"To get me outta here!" Zuko turned around and kicked the giant ball, but it didn't do anything but sent Aang rolling through the camp. Zuko shrugged his shoulders and turned around to dodge another slice of rock.

Aang rolled over and over. The world was spinning and he could feel the lunch he had eaten threaten to come back up. He was gonna get Zuko for that one, if killed him he would. He finally stopped wen he rolled right through a wall.

"What de hell!?" Aang heard some one yell. Aang tried to focus but the world was still spinning and all he could see was a white and black blur walking his way.

"I'm guessin dat yous possed to be lunch? But dey want it on de go?" Aang's eyes finally focused as he looked into a pair of deep pink eyes. For a moment he forgot that he was encased in a giant ball of dirt and tried to jump backwards away from the rabbit-eyed man.

"Don't eat me!?"

"Why's everybody tink I'm gonna eat dim?"The man shook his head and put his hands on his hips. Aang began to thrash wildly trying to break the ball. The man cocked an eyebrow and shook his head again.

"I help ya."

"No! Get away from me!"

"Ya want outta der don't ya?"

"Yes."

"Well den I help ya."

"Okay?" Aang said and began thrashing again.

"Dammit, now hold still." Aang watched the man take a step back and raise his leg high over the ball. With a smooth hard axe kick the ball busted to pieces. Aang fell to the ground and shot the man with an air burst. The man just repelled it and frowned.

"I tink ya outta be put back in da ball if ya gonna act dat way." Aang looked at the man, with wide eyes and felt his bottom lip quiver, uncertain whether it was from pure fear or the fact that the guy was ...well...very spirit like in appearance.

"Who are you?"

"Never mind dat. We gotta git outta here." Aang looked at the man dumbly.

"I'm not going with you."

"I's gettin out of here, but ya can stay if ya wanna."

"I have to help my friends."

"Suit ya self, but I's gotta go." He ran out of the hole that Aang had made and disappeared over the wall. Aang cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"That was weird." He ran out and threw an air burst directly at the chief. Haru smiled and turned to Sokka breaking the ball and grabbing the boy as he fell to the ground.

"Any sign of her?"

"Not at all."

"Maybe she wasn't captured?"

"Or maybe..." Haru looked at Aang and frowned. He shook his head and turned to look for Zuko.

"Come on ZUKO!" Zuko nodded and jumped over the mound of earth that was thrown at him. He ran and caught up with them as then made it through the gate. But all of them knew if they stopped they would be tomorrow's leftovers for sure.

Zuko burst through the gate of the village and yelled, his body engulfing in flames. Every fiber in him hurt and every piece of his sanity holding on by a slim thread. He was either to late, or they were very wrong about whether or not she had been captured.

"GODDAMMIT!" Zuko screamed and slammed his fist into the gate, making a small crater.

Haru shook his head. Katara was no where to be found. He closed his eyes. If they had lost her that would be the third that had been lost since the year had begun. It tore at his heart knowing that there was nothing any of them could have done about it.

Sokka shook his head waking up. HE knew that something was wrong by the expressions on everyone's face. Then it hit him. His sister wasn't there. And he, like a baby, passed out in the middle of it. Had he been awake he might have helped. If he had been awake he may have saved her.

Aang fell to the ground holding his head forcing back his emotions, knowing that if he let them loose he would go glowy in no time. Every one around him got hurt. At one point in time everyone. Now Katara was gone and he would have to deal with a depressed Sokka and a irate Zuko. He was only twelve years old. He couldn't handle this.

Zuko walked over to the gate and leaned against it. He didn't know where Katara was, and he didn't know if he would ever even see her again. His heart ached for her, burning to know just exactly what happened to her. Whether or not she escaped? OR if she had become the main course. He had to know. Vengeance wasn't approved by his uncle but this was a completely different circumstance.

Suddenly his was hit from behind and thrown to his face, with something wrapped around his back.. Her jerked over and glared at the person that had tackled him.

Katara grabbed him and started kissing him all over the face. He pushed her off of him and glared at her.

"Where the HELL have you been?!" Katara frowned and decked him across the jaw.

"I went looking for you! I was captured by people who intended on eating me, this other prisoner helped me escape! I came to find you!" Katara growled and crossed her arms. Zuko got to his knees and pulled her to him.

"I only yell cause I'm worried about you."

"Well stop. I can take care of myself."

"Who saved you?"

"An albino..."

"A guy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Was he cute?"

"Hell I didn't have time to look I was to busy trying to keep from getting eaten. What difference would that make anyway!?" Zuko rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"At least you didn't end up as a side dish." Katara pushed back for a moment and looked into his eyes.

"You are going to stay now?"

"If I was to leave you would go off and get yourself eaten."

"I'm serious Zuko."

"Yes. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree." Zuko and Katara both turned to see Haru standing at the gates with a scroll in his hand. Katara stood up and frowned walking over to him.

"This came while we were gone." Haru stuck his hand out and set the scroll in Katara's hands. She glared at him for a second then opened it.

"These are wanted fugitives and traitors to the Fire nation. They are considered to be high threat and very dangerous. One traveling with them is claiming to be the avatar. Anyone caught harboring these fugitives will be arrested and face trial in the eyes of the Fire Lord. They may be traveling with a small child. This child was kidnaped from a royal ship and should be returned immediately. If anyone sees these fugitives they are urged to kill them on sight, child and all." Katara stopped and turned to look at Zuko. He walked over to her and took the scroll. On it was both of their faces, Sokka's, Iroh's and Aang's, along with their names and a brief description. Katara turned and looked at Haru.

"You know that he is the avatar." Haru nodded.

"It isn't that Katara. Read the rest"

She looked further down and covered her mouth. Haru closed his eyes.

"If any village is accused of hiding these fugitives that village will be searched full through and if the fugitives are not found, thereafter the village and all of it's occupants will be burned to the ground." Haru recited it as if he could get the words to leave his mind. He opened his eyes and looked at them.

"You have to leave immediately. This letter was sent to every small village in this continent. Including the renegade base." Zuko frowned and stared at Haru.

"Why only the small villages?"

"Because a wanted noticed over you and your uncle has been sent to the larger cities prior to this. Also you encountered your sister in this port, if she knows her geography, then she knows that there are no large cities along this coast." Zuko frowned. Things just kept getting better and better. Katara wrapped her fingers around Zuko's arm and looked up at him.

"We have to leave."

"Your uncle was notified first thing when the notice arrived and has already made preparations for your leave." Zuko glared at Haru.

"There's no need to be so pushy." Kataraa held her hand up and stopped Zuko. She grabbed Haru's hand and looked up at him.

"I understand. A good leader watches out for his people. If we don't leave your people and your village can be destroyed." Haru nodded.

"That is it exactly."

"Then we have to leave."


	10. Bison Boogers

Whew. I got stuck in a corner on this one and had to jumble up to get out of it. So if some of it makes you "Ptshh whatever" that just adds to the fun of fanfiction.

* * *

Katara sighed as she held Riyo tight to her. She set him down in the sling across her shoulder. She looked over at Sokka and nodded. With a snap of the wrists the reins cracked and Appa was up.

"Yip yip." Katara looked back at the village and felt a tinge of guilt. She hadn't been able to get Nakin out of the prison. Zuko seen something in his woman's eyes and put his hand on her shoulder. Katara looked at him with a smile.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Just worried."

"Don't worry. Prince Zuko won't let anything happen to you." Iroh said with a laugh. Katara smiled warmly as she looked back toward the mountains. She wasn't worried for herself. She was worried about Nakin. She hadn't been able to save him like he had done for her. She felt horrible inside. She loved Zuko, there wasn't any doubt to that, but she was worried about another man. She looked down to the small baby curled against her stomach. She sighed, but jumped when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, yet again.

"What is it Katara?" Katara heaved a heavy sigh and looked up at him.

"The man that saved me . . . " Zuko's eyes flashed as he frowned.

"What? Did he hurt you? I swear I'll kill him if he touched you." Katara frowned and shook his head. She couldn't really blame the prince for his jumping the gun. He had no reason to trust much of anyone.

"No . . . It just that I couldn't save him." Zuko's face softened as he scooted closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. He rubbed her arm and sat in silence for several minutes. She would have loved to have known what was going through his mind and what exactly he was thinking about.

"Tell me something." She looked at Zuko with soft but slightly worried eyes. She nodded as he turned his gold eyes to look at her.

"Just what did he say to you?"

"Nothing much. He was friendly." Zuko cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. He leaned back on his elbows and looked down at the Earth far below them.

"Well as long as you are safe that is all I need to know." Katara smiled. She couldn't keep herself from smiling. The transformation in him was astounding. He went from being a cold heartless arrogant prince, to being a cold arrogant loving prince.

She looked past Aang as he steered Appa, to the rising sun. It was still very low in the sky and the deep purples and blues were beginning to lighten.

Appa groaned and spit in a huff causing Aang to pull back on his reins a little.

"You okay, buddy?" Appa snorted and answered with a loud thundering sneeze, that sent the passengers thrashing. Katara pulled Riyo tight to her chest and braced her heels against the saddle. Zuko, however, wasn't fast enough and fell backwards over the saddle rim. With a jerk Sokka jumped out catching him by the arm. Zuko grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled himself up. He swung over the side of the bison and back onto the saddle. He shook his head and looked over at Sokka with a squinted glare. They stared at each other for a moment before Zuko shook his head again.

"Thanks."

Sokka put up a hand. "Don't mention it. Really."

Katara had missed the situation. She had crawled up to where Aang was leaning over looking at Appa.

"What's wrong Aang?" She ask holding Riyo closer to her as she leaned over a little. Aang shrugged and pulled up on the reins a little.

"I don't know. It sounds like he may have caught a cold." Katara shook her head.

"How long can we keep going?" She knew that with Appa sick, they would be grounded and slowed down tremendously. Aang twisted his mouth to the side.

"I don't know. I don't want to drive him too hard." Katara nodded and frowned. With Azula hot on their case she hated the idea of having to go ground, but with Appa ill they really wouldn't have much choice.

A loud rumble sounded from Appa's chest, followed by a jerking cough. The single cough turned to into a fit. Katara gripped the saddle rim and braced her self. Zuko let out a shout for everyone to brace their selves. Appa was going down hard and fast.

Zuko fumbled over to Katara taking her and his son into his arms.

"Jump before we hit the ground!" A few seconds before Appa's muzzle hitting the ground the group leapt from his back. Zuko landing on his back still clinging to Katara and Riyo.

Aang scrambled to his feet and ran over to Appa. The bison's muzzle was covered in dirt and slick with mucus. Drool was flowing freely over his mouth in thick streams. Iroh was beside the young avatar in a matter of moments. He opened one of Appa's large eyes and shook his head. The whites were a brilliant red with only specks of white mingled amongst the blood vessels.

"Appa!" Aang shouted shaking the large animals nose. But Appa had slipped into a deep sleep.

Sokka stood up, dusting himself off while he walked over to where Appa had landed. Momo peaked out from Sokka's shirt and jumped over onto Appa's nose.

"What's wrong with him?" Sokka ask picking Momo up and setting him on the ground.

"Itiat Unat." Iroh said rubbing his chin skeptically. Zuko frowned as he came to his uncle's side.

"What? How would he have gotten that?" Katara readjusted Riyo putting him high on her shoulder.

"It's an illness that is only found in the Fire Nation."Aang and Sokka stared at the older man with question in their eyes.

"How would he have ...?" Katara ask looking at Zuko. Zuko shrugged and pushed her a few steps back from Appa.

"I have no idea." Iroh took a few steps back from the animal. Sokka quickly following suit. Aang stared at all of them with wide eyes.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Zuko shot the young avatar an annoyed look and sighed.

"Your animal has come down with Itiat Unat. In my language it means literally 'nose of fire'."

"It invades the sinuses and inflames the mucus ducts, making so the carrier can hardly breathe." Iroh interrupted. Zuko frowned and interrupted his uncle in turn.

"It is highly contagious and can be fatal. We should keep our distance till the beast fights it off." Aang's eyes turned red as tears welled in them. Iroh was quick to jump in and comfort him where Zuko had made it seem hopeless.

"But he can be helped, if not cured." Aang looked up at the old fire bender with the eyes of a worried child." We need to find some fog's root. That will ease the pain and start up his healing." Aang frowned and turned his eyes to Katara.

"Can't you heal him?" But before Katara could answer him. Zuko threw his arm in front of her.

"Not a chance. I will not have my family getting sick." Katara frowned at Zuko. As much as he was wrong, he was still right.

Iroh shook his head. A foul stench lingered in the air, and the hairs on the back of his neck danced on end. Something was wrong, yet strangely familiar. There was no putting his finger to what it was that was making him feel this way, but it eagerly itched the very back of is brain taunting him.

"It would be in our best interest if we push onward on foot." Aang began to protest but Iroh raised his hand to stop the interruption.

"Appa can follow us at reasonable distance and pace. We will have to hurry as fast as he can keep up." Zuko jerked his eyes to look at his uncle without turning his head. His uncle wasn't one to hurry, especially when it came to the expense of an ill or injured person, much less a stupid animal. Zuko noticed out of the corner of his eye that Katara was nodding in agreement.

"We already know that Azula is on our heels. If she catches us by surprise..." Sokka frowned then nodded looking over to Aang who still wore a stone frown on his face. Zuko sighed. It was obvious that the boy wasn't going to move until he was convinced that the animal would be safe.

"If we can get to a village or a town there will be more luck that we find the root as an import."

Sokka nodded but his brows frowned.

"Yes but the letters sent to all of the provinces declaring us bounty doesn't help the situation." Zuko frowned. Couldn't that imbecile see he was trying to ease the younger of their companions?

"It will be the only way we can heal the animal and get some for ourselves if we were to catch it." Zuko snapped back. Katara frowned and stepped forward in the direction that they had been flying.

"If we stay low and keep quiet we won't be so well noticed. We could be in and out before anyone makes the connection." Aang looked urgently to Momo. Looking for some sign of disagreement from the lemur, but no such luck. He hung his head and defeat and nodded. But if something were to happen to Appa, then there would be nothing in him left to lose. He had already lost all of his family, all of those he respected a hundred years ago, he lost Katara to Zuko and if he was to loose Appa...


	11. De Ja Vu

My muse is being a fickly little bitch lately. I had a hard time with this chapter, I rewrote it three times then got mad and had to get off of this story for a while...couchthree monthscough I didn't mean to stray so long. But hey! I think I might have just kicked My muse enough to get her to start singing again. Here's hopin ;-)

* * *

Appa was in bad shape, luck for the group had turned for the better. A rather large village was just beyond the break in the trees. Sokka and Aang had managed to disguise Appa as much as possible. In his condition he wasn't able to move much. At Iroh's suggestion, they all decided that they needed to let him rest, especially since the village was so close by.

They rested for the rest of the day taking time to eat and force feed the giant bison. Katara was distant from the rest cooing and cuddling with Riyo. The small boy squealed and gurgled in joy. Sokka watched his sister and shook his head. He calmly walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey."

"Hi. Sokka." She looked up at him as she bounced Riyo on her knee. She watched him watch her for a moment then sighed.

"What?"

"Why are you acting so strange?" Katara sighed again and looked to Riyo. She laughed as he began blowing bubbles. She reached up and wiped his mouth then looked back to her brother.

"The man that saved me. I wasn't able to get him out. I couldn't help him."

"Katara, you do realize that you were captured by cannibals and that they probably had him for an appetizer." Katara frowned and glared at him. If he was trying to help he wasn't.

"You aren't comforting me." Sokka shrugged as he leaned back on his hands.

"I wasn't trying to. I just want you to quit worrying about a person that might already be dead." Katara frowned and stood up putting Riyo high up on her shoulder. She kicked some leaves at her brother and turned back to where Iroh and Zuko had lit a fire. Since the night was starting to build they were making ready to head into the village.

There were ideas that said that it would be better to go in the middle of the day while the market was bustling with people so they would blend in better. But after a great amount of argument it was decided to go as close to night as they could. They would stop at the local shaman shop and get the herbs that they needed. As close to night and as many faces that would have been seen through the day, that was the time that they would be least recognized.

"Let's go." Sokka said in a low voice. Iroh and Aang covered Appa with a blanket of grass and reeds for camouflage. Zuko nodded and pulled his long brimmed hat down over his eyes. Katara pulled her cloak around the baby and the hood over her head.

Iroh led the way by torch light with Katara behind him. Aang and Sokka were next with Zuko bringing up the rear. There had been a squabble about who was going to be the rear guard but now it all seemed rather childish.

Iroh killed the torch as they reached the small clearing that lead into the village. Katara took a deep breath and turned to look for Zuko. He walked up and put his hand on her shoulder and looked toward the village. Aang walked up beside them and shook his head.

"The torches of the village are all bright. They didn't go to sleep." Iroh nodded and turned to look back at the group.

"Yes, perhaps they are more of night people."

"I knew we should have gone midday." Sokka grumbled. Katara shook her head.

"It doesn't matter now. We need to get in there and get out." She said and started forward. Without another arguing remark the rest followed her.

The village was deserted. The lamps all burned bright and most of the houses were dark. Iroh walked a little ahead of the group to the lone merchant that still kept to his shop. The others stopped a good bit away so that perhaps they wouldn't be recognized.

Katara snuggled Riyo against her and sighed. She closed her eyes and tried to draw comfort from the sounds of the night. She frowned and opened her eyes. She heard laughing. She turned around and noticed that the building they were standing in front of was a tavern.

"Well that explains where every one is." She said to Riyo in a soft voice. Something rang above the other noises, and she froze. She listened intently then her eyes widened.

Zuko turned just in time to see Katara disappear into the tavern. He growled and followed her.

Katara stopped as she stared into the room. There were close to fifty people crammed into the small tavern all of them looking to the far corner. She moved a little closer to see what everyone was looking at. There in the corner on a chair of cushions surrounded by women sat the source of her curiosity.

Nakin sat stretched out with the women pawing at him and touching him on his shoulders, chest, and face. Nakin's pick eyes scanned the crown and met Katara's.

"Well lookey der. Din't tink I eva see you agin honey-child." Nakin pushed the women off of him and stood up. He walked over to her with a smile. She stared up at him.

"How did.." Katara stared but Zuko growled and stepped between her and the albino.

"Demon.." Zuko hissed through his teeth. Nakin cocked an eyebrow and took a small step backwards.

"I'd hoped I wouldn't eva see you agin." Nakin's smile faded away as he locked onto Zuko's eyes.

Zuko pushed Katara backwards with his body as he backed up.

"Get out of here." Katara frowned and stepped out from behind him. Zuko's eyes turned fire towards her.

"Katara?!"

"This is the man that saved me. I owe him thanks." Zuko's eyes narrowed and he turned back to glare at Nakin.

"Thanks won't be all he takes from you."

"Ya still tink as high of me as you eva did. I's flattered that ya remember me." Nakin said and took a step closer to Zuko. Zuko hesitated but fought the urge to take a step back.

"You should have died Fiosha." Katara stepped in front of Zuko and stared him in the eyes.

"Care to fill me in?"

"Later. Now we are leaving." Zuko said and took Riyo from her as if he didn't trust her with him at the moment. He pulled the child close to him and took Katara by the wrist. He started to walk out when Katara stopped. Nakin had her by the other wrist, gently not like he was trying to hurt her.

"I will tell you dis, suga, dat man der hates me. I din't save you jes cause I wanted sumtin in return, just for de reason I already told you." Zuko Jumped around Katara dn threw Nakin back.

"You don't ever touch her!" Zuko growled and grabbed Katara and pulled her towards the door.

"Oh an Prince? Tell dat beautiful sista of yours I sed 'hi' won't ya." Was the last thing they heard before Zuko flung Katara out into the street.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately Katara!" Of all the ways he could have handled the situation that was the worst. Katara grabbed her arm where he had been gripping it and stared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with **you**!?" She growled back. Zuko walked over to her and stared at her like she had sprouted a second head, and possibly a third.

"If you want to play with demons, keep my son out of it!"

"Zuko, listen at yourself!"

"No. You listen to me. If you want to get killed do it away from me and find a better way of doing it. Not that way, not by him!" He growled. But before anymore could be said Riyo began to cry, and it didn't take long for the crying to turn into full lunged screams. Zuko looked down at his son and cuddled him to his chest. He looked back up at Katara then turned and walked back out of the village and into the forest where Appa was.

Katara stood frozen. The look in his eyes. She hadn't seen that look directed at her for a very long time. It was raw and untempered rage, that had a hint of something else. That little hint of something else made Katara fall to her knees. Hate. He had hate in his eyes when he looked at her. She rubbed her shoulders as she sat on the ground staring at the dark dust beneath her. She studied the ground very hard as she tried not to cry. She felt movement beside her and didn't have to look up to know that it was Sokka and Aang. Aang dropped down next to her and tried to look at her.

"Katara what's wrong?" Before she could say anything or push him away he jerked back up to his feet.

"Don't eat me!"

"Why's you still tink I's gonna eat you?" Katara closed her eyes as she heard that thick accent float to the ground. She saw the pair of black boots stop in front of her. A pale hand reached down and grabbed her shoulders pulling her to her feet. She refused to look at him. For some reason Zuko felt hate towards her now because of this man.

"I neva would have wished dis on you, or ennyone. To cause a rift in love so strong is unheard of. I's won't botha you ennymore after dis night, but you should talk to him or his Iroh, whoeva will talk, about me. You don't see me as a danger because I helped ya, but der are reasons dat even royalty call me demon." He stepped back from her and let his hands drop to his side. Nakin looked over at Aang.

"Young avatar, I's wish you well in your journey. Ifen der eva be a time when you need de assistance of a demon, jes follow de screams." He nodded once toward the avatar and disappeared back into the tavern.

Sokka looked to his sister then to Aang then back to Katara. He walked over in front of her and looked at the tavern then back to her then back to the tavern again. He shook his head as he turned back to his sister.

"You pick some of the weirdest men."

"Not to mention some of the scariest." Aang added as he put a hand on her shoulder. He turned her around but her pale face didn't shown any sign that she thought they were funny.

"Katara what just happened?" She didn't pull away from him and she didn't pull away when her brother touched her other shoulder. She shook her head and looked up from the ground at both of them.

"We need to get back to Appa." Sokka nodded as did Aang. Iroh came to join them with a large bundle in his hand.

"I found the herbs that we need. Shall we get back to our Appa now?" The three nodded but Iroh looked around.

"Where is Prince Zuko?" Katara sighed.

"It's a long story uncle. But he stormed off back to the camp I believe." Iroh sighed. Young love was such a treasure but all treasures were guarded by horrible monsters.


	12. Whore me?

Iroh was the first through the trees. He searched the clearing and found that Zuko had re-lit the fire in the middle of their camp. He was sitting on the far side of them with his back against a tree with Riyo sleeping in his lap. Katara looked around Iroh but frowned and looked down to the ground. She didn't want to look at him yet. She couldn't look at him yet without crying. And she wasn't about to start crying. Once a month is all she would allow herself and even then that was pushing it.

Sokka pushed past her and pulled her but the elbow into the clearing. Aang followed slowly, pondering on whether he would be safer with Azula at the moment.

Sokka turned around and looked from Iroh to Katara and then to Zuko.

"Does anyone care to explain what happened back there?" Katara shrugged her shoulders and looked off into the forest. Sokka looked over at Zuko but he wasn't about to answer. Sokka turned eyes on Iroh who shook his head with a smile.

"I don't think either of them understand what happened back there."

"And you do?" Sokka ask impatiently. Iroh nodded and sat down on a small rock.

"I believe I do." He settled down against the rock and looked at Sokka. Aang sat down beside Iroh, figuring of all places he was probably safer there if the lover's started to fight. Sokka sat down across from him and stared at him patiently.

"Well?" Iroh smiled and shook his head.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Katara sat down behind her brother and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Well it was close to the time when Prince Zuko was born. There was a fine admiral in the army. He was a good man, he served under me for years. He and his wife tried for years to have a child. But all their tries ended in loss. Either the baby was born dead or not at all. They had decided to give up, and when they did. She became pregnant again. They didn't think this pregnancy would be any different. The baby was born healthy, and he lived. But he was in their eyes a monster. Born with no color to his skin, and eyes pink like the lotus. They named him Fiosha Hunniwa. A demon name. The Fire Lord was very suspicious and seen the child's birth as a horrible omen. He had the baby locked away with the prisoners. He forgot about the demon child. But the prisoners that had taken the baby, only saw a baby. They didn't see a demon. The prisoners raised him down in the dark of the dungeons. Teaching him to bend and to fight. He was good, and he was crafty. He was about sixteen when he escaped. That was a little less then a year ago. The Fire Lord had sent officers after hi, but no one was able to find him." Iroh finished and shook his head. "The boy was damned from the day of his birth."

"Tell them the rest. Uncle." Zuko said from his spot against the tree, Iroh only stared at Zuko for a moment, before Zuko stood up holding Riyo close to his chest so that he wouldn't wake him. "Tell her!" Iroh shook his head.

"That isn't something that needs to be known." Zuko frowned at his uncle and stared at Katara. Katara frowned and returned his stare with a glare of her own.

"Tell me what, Zuko?"

"That he raped Azula." Katara's eyes widened and her frown fell away from her face. She stared at him then looked to Iroh but Zuko continued.

"The first thing the bastard did when he escaped, was to show the nation just what kind of monster he was." Katara stared at him.

"How do you know this?" Zuko's eyes dropped and his face turned to stone. He was silent for a moment before he looked back up with a blank expression on his face.

"She has the burn marks to prove it."

"What?"

"She has burn marks on her back where he pinned her down in the shape of his hands." Katara frowned and looked over to Iroh.

"Is that true." Iroh nodded then thought for a moment.

"It is true, but I have never seen the scars myself. The fire lord ordered the demon's death after he found out." Katara frowned and looked back at Zuko.

"I thought you hated your sister."

"I do, but that doesn't change the fact that she is still my sister. And the fact that, that man is dangerous!"

"He didn't try anything with me. He saved my life. He kept me from being a late night snack." Zuko's eyes flared.

"How do I know you didn't just go to him willingly. He could have caught you in his eyes and you would have walked into his arms." Katara's jaw fell slack.

Aang looked at Sokka with wide eyes. Sokka felt Aang's eyes on him and returned his own worried look.

"What are you saying? Are you accusing me of sleeping with him?" Sokka and Aang's eyes both widened more. Aang scrambled on his hands and knees over to Sokka.

"I can't be certain that you didn't! You seemed very happy to see him!" Aang and Sokka both took a diving leap behind Appa, peeping their heads over the saddle rim.

Katara stood up then and glared at him. She glared at him for a moment not even sure what she wanted to say to him.

"So now, I'm a whore?"

"I didn't say that."

"No you accused me of sleeping with some strange man just because I was happy to see him." Zuko glared at her. She wanted to play games? Fine he could play games.

"You were almost to happy to see him."

"Because he was alive! I thought he had been eaten!"

"He should have been." The yelling had gone on long enough to send Riyo screaming in a high pitched squealing wake up cry. Iroh walked over to take the baby but Zuko shook his head and put the baby on his shoulder and started patting him.

"You don't know him Zuko."

"I wish I could say the same about you. How well do you know him Katara?"

"Better then you do I think."

"Well isn't that dandy. You want to fuck rapist go ahead. What am I not good enough for you now?"

"What did you say?"

"You wouldn't make love to me but you would fuck a stranger?" Katara's blood ran cold and the anger itched at the back of her eyes.

"Zuko. Put Riyo down." Zuko glared at her and continued to pat Riyo. Katara' could feel her heart beating harder in her chest. She clenched her teeth together, so hard it hurt her jaws, to keep from yelling. "Iroh. Please take Riyo." Iroh shook his head and walked over and took Riyo away from Zuko. Zuko let him without any protest but didn't take his glare from Katara.

Katara waited until Iroh was a safe distance away and she closed the distance between the two.

"So you honestly think that I slept with him don't you?!"

"You haven't proved other wise."

"I love you, I shouldn't have to prove anything to you?!"

"Did you tell him you loved him too?" Katara's eyes narrowed and her fist came hard agaist his jaw. His head snapped to the side and he stumbled a little. He turned and glared at her, his own anger making smoke rise from his hands.

"You hit me?"

"When I say I love some one I mean it. I don't say it to just anybody."

"I can smell him on you! That's really trashy Katara!"

"Trashy?! This coming from a man that paid to have sex with strangers!" Zuko's eyes narrowed as his hands burst into flames.

"How dare you throw that back at me!?"

"How dare you accuse me of things that you know I would never do?!" Zuko closed the distance between them staring down at her maybe half of a foot between them.

"Do I know you? Really?" Katara shook her head and pushed him back from her.

"You think you are so much better then everyone else, and that just because you done things that you regret means that everyone else has to have done worse." Katara looked to the ground and softened her voice.

"You don't know me either." Katara looked up at him as he said it. She let her eyes relax and her face went blank. She looked up at him with nothingness filling her eyes.

"Fine." She said in a soft voice and turned around and started walking. Zuko stared after her. Sokka jumped down from Appa and started after her, but the vines from the trees started to entangle behind her.

"Dammit! I forgot that she could do that!" He started hacking the vines with his blade-rang, but as the blade was sinking halfway into a thick vine, the vines began to freeze, with a thin dusty looking coat of ice spreading from the middle out.

Aang looked at Zuko with a frown.

"You know she wouldn't do anything like that." Zuko growled and turned on the avatar.

"I KNOW THAT! What none of you seem to understand is that he would!"


	13. Explanation

The anger still itched at theback of her eyes. She couldn't believe he had actually accused her of such things. She could feel the rage mixing with the sadness. He truly did hate her. Not because of something he knew but something he believed.

She stopped just outside the tavern and took a deep breath. She pushed the door open and slowly began to make her way through the crowd, having to push her way past people to get back to the corner.

The man wasn't smiling any more, he was just blank. The anger boiled in her again. As she stopped in front of him. He stood up leaving the hands of the other women outstretched to him.

"Whas de matta?" She squinted her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Is it true...?" Nakin's face went hard and he closed his eyes. He opened them and looked over the heads of the people looking at them.

"Dis is not a subject appopriate fer unknown ears. Come and I tell you de entire story." He said and pulled back a curtain that lead into a back room. Katara glared at him for a moment and shook her head.

"Do ya really tink if I was to ravenge you I wouldn'ta done it in de prison?" Katara sighed and felt the the water pouch on her hip. With a hint of hesitation she walked through the curtain. She watched as he turned back to the awaiting eyes of the villagers.

"Continue yer music and celebration. I de business ta attend ta." She shook her head. He was playing up his deamon card to the fullest. He stepped under the curtain and pulled it closed. He walked over to the small dark table and sat down.

"Have a sit down, honi." Katara watched him warily. The moon shone in the window casting the only light in the room. It was a full moon and she felt that she could defend herself if need be. She walked over and sat down at the chair across from him.

"Now since you sittin der and lookin at me as if you feared of me, I know what musta happen." His face grew soft as he looked down at the table. He leaned back in the chair and put his feet on the table as he brought his eyes up again to look at her.

"I could very easy pretend dat I haven't de slightest idea as to why you have come at me wit such anger, but der isn't much I had done in my past dat would create anger in dose other den Fire Nation." Katara shook her head adn looked at him hard.

"Did you rape Azula?" He looked up at her his pink eyes eerily glowing. He shook his head.

"Rape? No. I did enjoy her body however. Not forcibly. Ya see, suga, I was raised in de prisons. I'm pretty skilled at hand to hands and limited weapon use. I am firebender howeva..." He rolled his hand over at the wrist and brought a small orb to his palm.

"It is not truly developed because I neva had a teacha. Dat is until I fell into the favor of the young princess." Katara frowned.

"What do you mean favor?" Nakin looked up at her with a crooked grin.

"She decided that powa is great, but it would be greata still ifen it was companied by a demonic entity. Das where I come in." He pulled his feet down and placed them on the floor. He leaned over and placed his elbows on his knees. He intertwined his fingers and looked at her.

"She became my friend. De only one my age. I fell hard fer her. And de little bitch knew it..." Katara jerked her head up as the word 'bitch' sounded unusually harsh. She decided it was the accent that added more bitterness to the word. He smiled and shook his head.

"Forgive my choice of words der. But when I come of age, about a year ago. She was fifteen I beleive den. I was seventeen. She came to de cell and unlocked de door. She let me out. I fell into her arms and I can prove dat I didn't rape her." Katara shook her head adn crossed her arms over her chest.

"You cannot prove that you didn't somebody." Nakin shook his head and stood up.

"On de contrary, I can. Ya see Azula does have burns scars on her back in de shape hands. And de are from me. But to hold someone down de hands would be facing like dis." He said adn held his arms in front of him palms out.

"De scars on Azula's back are like dis." He turned his hands around as if he were holding someone. Katara frowned deeper.

"I don't understand. I mean I understand what you are saying, but I have never seen the scars so I would have to take you at your word." Nakin nodded and walked over to the window.

"I can understand dat. I said I had proof. Now let me show you my proof." Katara watched as Nakin untied his sash and pulled the black shirt over his head and off of his shoulders exposing a very white trunk. He looked at her for a moment.

"As ya can see, I am very light and being the albino dat I am, my skin is fairly sensative." Katara stood up and backed away from the table not quite knowing what to expect next. He frowned and shook his head.

"Don't back away like you are feared of me. Just look for a moment before ya make yar decision." He said and turned around. On his shoulder blades were horribly ragged scars shaped like hands. She frowned and walked over to get a better look at the scars. Without thinking she brought her hands up and fanned it over the scar. It was only slightly bigger then hers. She let her hands rest on the scars for a moment then she stepped back.

"I see." Nakin turned around to look at her. He held his shirt in his hand for a moment then shook his head as he looked at her.

"I would neva have hurt her. She asked for proof of our love, but when I didn't understand she showed me. I only did what she ask me ta do." He looked down at his shirt and pulled it over his head. He looked up at her as he tied tucked his shirt back in and tied his sash.

"Is that why you just now had yourself surrounded by women?" Nakin chuckled and pulled his long hair over his shoulder and began to braid it.

"Dat is one way of lookin at it. I am merely a lova of beautiful women. Women such as yerself. Which in reminds me...Why is it dat you are travelin wit de prince?" Katara smiled as a small blush lit her face.

"It's a rather long story...but I love him." Nakin smiled warmly.

"Does he love you in return, sweety?" Katara frowned at that. She wrapped her arms around her as uncertainty flowed through her.

"I thought...I thought he did. But earlier he looked at me with such hate in his eyes that it scared me." Nakin nodded his head and walked over to her. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

"He is only sore at you because of me. It is in his right to hate me because of what I did and what I am. I can see it dough. He do love you Katara. I might nota known you very long, and you ain't known me long neither..." Katara looked up at him as a tear escaped her eye. Nakin shook his head and placed his hand on her chin wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"He is very foolish man ifen he lets you get away. I may see your beauty, but dis man here is no home-wrecker. You go back to yer man now, and you show him, whether or not he know it at the moment, that you love him as much as you say you do. He maybe a stubborn ass at times, but dats just de way us mens are." Katara nodded as she smiled up at him.

"I just couldn't force myself to believe that you are dangerous man after you helped me." Nakin smiled and leaned down to look her in the eyes as he dropped his hand to take hers again.

"Don't go beleivin dat. I's a very dangerous man, honey child. Dangerous as I may be, I can neva let a lady stay in peril." With that he brought her hands up and kissed her knuckles lightly. He straightened and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Ifen you eva need me again just follow the sound of screams." She nodded and let him lead her back out under the curtain and out through the tavern. As he appeare dfrom under the curtain the women latched onto him. He kindly pushed them away and seen her to the door. She looked back after he turned around and smiled. The women surrounded him, hands and all.


	14. Where did they go

**Okay, 1400 cups of coffee, 200 candy bars, 150 energy drinks and a lot of sleep later...and update! Sorry it took so long.**

**This chapter has a YUCK Factor of 9 of 10. Bewarned. **

Katara walked in the darkness. She was still upset about being accused of being a whore. This by a man that she loves! Who, she thought, loved her in return. She brushed a tear off of her cheek. She got her answers. And he had proof. Good proof that made sense. But she would never be able to convince Zuko of that, or why she saw them first hand. She frowned, if anything admitting to seeing the albino without his shirt would damn her more then anything. She pushed past the bushes and stopped. A smell filled her nose that horrified her. Down to her core, she froze. The unmistakable smell of smoke, singed hair, and dust folded in around her. She started running until she broke the clearing.

A shrill screaming came from the bushes on the far side of the empty camp. Trees smoldered around her and lumps of Appa's fur were scattered out. She looked over in horror, at the camp where her friends had been, and now they were all gone. She ran over to the screaming bushes. She pushed the bushes aside and picked Riyo up. He was covered in dirt and blood. She held the child tight to her chest as she heard a small noise coming from deeper in the bushes. She crawled under and pulled a broken Momo out of the dirt. She pulled him up close to her as well and stood up. She looked around. There was no sign of which direction they went. Katara had a sinking feeling in her heart. _Azula._ She looked down at the child and lemur, who were both looking up at her.

"Come on guys. We'll be okay."

* * *

Zuko's eyes shot open as something cold hit him hard. He jerked his head up to see Azula staring down at him.

"Wakey Wakey." Zuko growled.

"Where am I!" Azula smiled and puffed her chest out.

"Aboard my ship, where else." Zuko growled and looked around. He was in a bare room, empty except for himself and his sister. "Now, Zuzu, where is that bastard child of yours?" Zuko frowned and just stared up at her. She shrugged.

"No matter. He won't last a hour on his own where ever you stashed him. I'm sure they moose lions would have got him by now anyway." Zuko glared at her.

"Leave him alone." Azula turned to look at her brother with fire in her eyes. She brought her arms in front of him, and he glanced down at the leather gauntlets covering her forearms.

"I can't do that. You see if it hadn't been for you trying to save your bastard child, then I would have NEVER been burned." She said pulling the gauntlets off. Scars crawled up her arms twisting in the manner of flames. Zuko's mouth twisted a cruel smile.

"Well well, look who has a scar." Azula snalred and back handed her brother. She took a few steps away from him. She smirked and shook her head.

"You don't know how much trouble you are in brother." She smiled and pulled on a chain next to her. His arms jerked upwards as the shackles on his wrist pulled. She pulled the cahin again and forced him to stand up. She smiled and pushed her foot down on a small lever in front of her. Zuko glared down at his feet as metal cuffs slammed over them He turned his eyes back up at her.

"Go on kill me, for whatever good it will do you." The light that flickered in his sister's eyes as she smiled sent a chill to the very end of his nerves. She walked over to him slowly, but that was when he noticed something in her hand. She stopped and held it out to him when she realized he saw it. He watched the braided whip fall to the floor. She tighted her grip on the handle. She snapped the whip on the floor, and Zuko clamped his eyes shut. That noise haunted him. He would hear the crack and then the screams of the people who had disobeyed his father, late at night. His eyes snapped open as the tip of the baid came in contact with his thigh. He glared over at Azula.

"You little bitch." Azula smiled at him as she snapped the whip on his leg again. He held back a growl as the stining sensation ran over his skin and down to the base of his foot. Before the sting had died down she hit him across the chest, knocking the air out of him. He coughed to catch his breath, but she hit him again, ripping his shirt with the force. He swallowed and swallowed again trying to catch air. He could feel the force growing with each lash. A streak of pain hit hard across his face, snapping his head to the side. Her laugh grew over the silence of the room. She walked around him as his yellow eyes followed her until she was out of his range of sight. He closed his eyes and braced himself, knowing what was coming next. The rip of fabric still took him in pain. He listened to her foot steps as she walked up behind him. With a quick jerk his tattered shirt was on the ground. Her hand ran over the large welt forming on his back. She slid her hand around to his chest. She leaned into him and brushed her lips against his ear.

"Scream for me brother." He clenchced his teeth and felt the heat start to gather in his hands. She smiled and dug her nails into his chest. "You don't want to play with fire..." She jumped back from him. He felt the heat start to build and just as it registered, the slam of leather and fire came to a nasty meeting across his back. He could feel the flames licking into him as the force carried it across his back. He arched forward in the chains but just as he started to lean back in the chains again another fire covered lash tore across the flesh on his back. His eyes snapped open as he felt the skin break. He forced his teeth down on his lips so that no noise would escape his mouth. He sagged into the chains catching his breath.

Something was wrong. She was waiting to long between lashes.

Then she was in front of him. He stared at her with wide eyes. His sister's eyes...they had crossed from her normal power hunger glare into one of dark insanity. Her hand were on his pants and jerking them off in just seconds. Zuko fought against the chains. His sister had lost her fucking mind, or whatever had been there to begin with.

She stared up at him as she stood up. Her chest was rising and falling violently. His eyes settled again on the whip. She jumped back and snapped the whip across his stomach, and before the sting had dulled again in the same place the whip caught him. The third time blood sprayed up from the sliced skin. Zuko felt the burn all the way to his core. Azula smiled at him and she dropped her eyes to look over his gloriously naked form.

"Scream for me..." She said and lashed the whip out, the flames swirling around it just before it came in contact with him just across his hips, slicing open that most tender of areas.

* * *

Katara looked around the mangled camp. She didn't understand. Everything had been fine, but now...What had happened when she was gone? She knew it had to have been Azula. But how did she find them? Did one of the villagers turn them in? She looked down at Iroh's tea pot, broken in to a hundred pieces. A trail of tea led off to the north. She frowned and looked around a little more. She noticed her brother's bag; it was sliced open. Pieces of the meat he had bought in the village were strew off also leading to the north. She repositioned Riyo in his sling so that he was on her back, and Momo was laying on her shoulder. She shook her head as she started walking, but stopped when she saw a small broken smoldering piece of wood. She tried to keep from smiled. They had left her clues.

"A broken stick, and a trail of meat and tea, that had to gone this way."


	15. Torture thy name be Azula

**WARNING**

**Graphic chapter. This one is a little more demented than the last one, if you would like to skip the part I will give you warning. This chapter contains descriptive SEXUAL ASSAULT!**

**YUCK Factor: 10 of 10 MAXIMUM YUCKNESS! Extreme caution is advise, those with weak constitutions or vivid imagination are encouraged to skip the warned section! And there is a little bit of..ahem..description of Zuko's pain, so yeah. I'm not kidding! No flames, you have been warned!! I have changed the rating to M just for this chapter. :x**

* * *

Katara squinted into the dark following the trail of tea leaves, but the night was dense and the trial wound fiercely through the trees. She stopped and shook her head. She needed light. She looked around at the dense trees. She grumbled and kicked at a small rock. She turned and looked at the inquisitive lemur staring at her.

"Get a look?" Momo chirped at her and jumped onto her head. He lept into the air and over to a branch on a tree. He scrambled up to the top of the tree and looked out over the thick trees. He chirped in excitement and flew down onto Katara's shoulder. He squeaked and squealed pointing his small paw off to the north.

"Are they that way?" She looked at the lemur. He hissed at her and fell forward pulling on her collar and pointing. She smiled and pushed him back up onto her shoulder.

"Okay Okay I'm going."She pushed her way through the trees, trying to dodge branches and snags as best she could. She stopped and moved the sling around so that Riyo was safely nestled in front of her. She wound around trunks, skirted under branches and still felt as if she were going no where fast.

"Dark night for such a pretty lady to be out by yourself." Katara frowned. _Great. _ Without another thought water poured from her pouches covering her arms. She looked around as two men stepped out of the bushes. Scars ran across one of their faces, the other was covered in beard. She narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders.

"Leave me alone, and let me on my way." Katara said flatly, and Momo hissed in agreement. The scarred man laughed.

"Pay us then." Katara lowered her stance waiting for them to move. Scars laughed again and shook his head. "All you're money and you'll be home free." Katara growled.

"Well I don't have any." The bearded man shook his head.

"Then you are shit out of luck, doll face." Katara threw her arm forward sending the water to cover the man. As he sputtered, spitting the water away from his face, he began to freeze. Katara smirked and turned to look at Scars. He cocked an eyebrow at her and jerked to the side sending flames over his commrad, thawing the man. Katara growled and flung both of her arms forward, careful enough not to knock Riyo out of the sling. Both men froze. And she ran. Normally she would have loved to stay and kick those guys all over the country side, but there were more lives at stake than just her own.

She pumped her legs harder, dodging trees, jumping over uplifted roots. She could feel the tiny scrapes and scratches on her arms as she stumbled through the trees. She wrapped one hand around the sling,cradling Riyo closer to her. _Don't fall don't fall, don't be a statistic, don't do the normal damsel in __distress thing. Don't fall! _ She chanted to herself. She chanced to look over her shoulder as she started to slow down, just as she did she barreled over someone, sending herself rolling down the hill. She wrapped her arms around Riyo and curled into a ball around him. She landed hard on her back and came to a stop. She sat up and pulled the sling open. Riyo let out a blood curdling scream, but he seemed unharmed. She turned to see Momo land just above her on the hill, he landed and rolled the rest of the way down. She frowned and scruffed his fur and looked up at the top of the embankment, where a figure stood staring down at her.

"Watch where you are going!?" She screamed and pushed herself to her feet with one hand, the other securely around the baby. Her eyes widened as the figure started sliding down the embankment towards her. _Katara! You and your big mouth! _ She turned and started walking, briskly. Her heart began to beat wildly as she heard the foot steps behind her.

"Fer de love of spirits, slow down I ain't gonna eat ya!" She stopped and turned around to stare at the albino as he came walking up.

"Nakin? Are you following me?" He straightened up his clothes and looked over her warily.

"Mayba." She frowned.

"What are you after?"

"Jus wanted to make sure you's was okay. I know dat man o yer's has quiet de tempa. Den e'body was gone, and I knows who de first to blame when tings ain't right." Katara shook her head.

"No. I didn't think it was you...until now. Just how much contact do you have with Azula?" Nakin frowned.

"None. Didn't I's tell ya dat earlier?" She nodded.

"Yes but that was before she kidnapped me family." Nakin looked around.

"I see. But ifen dere is Azula around, I need ta be agoin. Doan't be tellin no one, but dat heifa scares de livin day lights outta dis man here. You be taken care now." And with that he ran off. Katara frowned and shook her head. Momo jumped up onto her shoulder and she turned to pat him.

"For a 'demon', he isn't very brave."

* * *

Zuko could feel the thick heavy copper liquid rolling over his tongue. His eyes fluttered open as the streak of fire slammed across his face. He spat the blood from his mouth and pushed himself up off the cold stone floor. The lash on his face stung, and the impending infection was already set deep in the flesh. His back hissed at every inch of uncovered tissue. Each lash deeper that the other.

He felt the nausea hit him hard as he sat completely up. His head began to swim as the pain shot up from his groin straight into the back of his eyes. His lacerated man hood was covered in blood, not to mention the ooze that had covered the pink exposed flesh as it tried to heal itself. A wave of panic seared through him, as delusion and hallucinations drove him to hyperventilate. Where was his son? Where was Katara? Was this all a trap? And what the hell was that black demon staring at him for?! His lungs couldn't fill fast enough with air, his world swam as he reached for reality. He reeled his mind toward the place of serenity only to fall flat into the void of darkness as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

_Fingers dug deeper into him. Reaching, clawing their way deeper. Cold hands wrapped around the beating organ. The fingers drove into the side of the soft tissue, the blood gushing out covering the hands. But still as the red flowed out of it, still the heart did beat. Pumping through the futile motions to prolong life even as it was ripped from the chest. He sat gasping for breath as his life sustaining portion was torn mercilessly from his body. The blood pooled on the floor beneath him. A shrill laugh rang out and echoed down to his core. Gold eyes stared at him glowering deep into his soul. Knowing him, devouring him. His entire essence was in her hands. Blue eyes flashed replacing the gold ones. But still the ownership was there, the possession, the anger. _

His eyes shot open, as a massive intake of air filled his lungs in a gasp so painful he threw himself into a coughing fit. He rolled onto his side as a shiver ran down him. He was in a world of hurt, and he didn't have a clue how long he had been out, or how long it had been since his sister tired of her strained attempts to make him scream.

* * *

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !! WARNING !! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

* * *

Azula stared at the bronzed skin. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes from him, but she had a mission. She had to complete her objective, but of course that didn't mean she couldn't have fun in the process. Those deep blue eyes stared at her coldly, hatred flaring within them. She smiled at that. The hatred and anger made this process all the more enjoyable.

He was restrained well enough, shackled hard against the metal floor. Added to the fact that he had no element of his own, and that bending wouldn't be a problem; she could have her way with him as long as she pleased. She ran her fingers over his thigh, dragging her nails across the flesh until the trails turned red. She blinked slowly, as she looked over him. The gag on his mouth was a hindrance she would have to deal with. She traced the tip of her finger back up from his knee, the slightest of touches as she worked to the inside of his thigh.

He tried to jerk away from her. But still she continued on, moving her hand over his genitals and up to his stomach. She moved so that she could continue. She bent down over him as her hand ran over his chest. She ran her finger over his nipple until it responded. She let out a low laugh as she set her nails against the side of the bud. As she stared at him, she drove her nails deeper into the sensitive nub. He clamped his eyes shut and tried to writhe out of her grip, but regardless the crimson blood began to roll down his side as the burning sensation of broken skin settled into him.

Azula smiled and set her hand palm down on his chest and smeared the blood over his abdomen. She lowered herself down just above his chest and looked up at him. She let her tongue touch his skin slightly, as she watched him. She licked a trail of blood off of him, as his eyes grew in horror. She smiled contently as the realization fell into his eyes. He was in hot water, and she was about to turn up the heat. She stopped and looked up at him for a second, letting him see his blood on her lips before she nestled into his chest, and set her teeth against his nipple. He writhed in pain as she deepened the cuts.

She shuttered as she ran her hands over his body. She sat back and looked at him, her eyes misted by excitement in the torture in which she was pressing upon him. She slowly moved her eyes to look at his man hood. She ran her hands down his body, her hands passing to either side of his shaft. She ran her nails roughly down that tender area just inside his thighs. She moved her hands back up his legs slowly before wrapping her hand around his length.

Sokka whimpered as his body responded to the touch without him telling it to. The escaped sound form him only brought a joyous, if lusty, laugh from his attackers throat. She ran her hand up him slowly as he writhed to get out of her reach. She stopped and sat a hand on his chest as she moved to straddle his knees. She wanted to watch him squirm. She lowered her face down next to his slowly growing excitement. He stared down at her in pure terror as she lowered her lips over the head ever so slightly. She smiled as she let the saliva cover the tip.

She sat up and moved her hand violently over the head and wrapped her fingers around it. She used the spit to slid her hand down him with ease. He stood and full attention now, even though his eyes begged her to stop. He bucked against her trying to get her off, he writhed beneath her trying to get away from her touch. The more he struggled the faster she got. She started to heat her hand as she felt the heat begin to radiate from him. He thrashed and flung his head from side to side. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he clamped his eyes shut.

Azula smiled wickedly as the boy tried to stop his impending climax. But he was to late. She let out a joyous laugh as his virgin seed spilled out over his stomach. His body convulsed as she stood up. She frowned as she looked over his pathetic sweating body. There was something wrong. _Oh yes. _There was not near enough blood on him.

She snarled her nose as she landed a swift kick to his ribs. He wouldn't open his eyes. He refused to look at her. She didn't like that. She landed her heal against the side of his head.

"Can't you even look at me? You pathetic worm. How do you ever expect to please a woman if you can't last longer than that?" He still made no attempt to open his eyes. She narrowed her eyes, he was starting to piss her off. She brought a flamed dagger to her hand and stepped over his waist, a foot on either side. She squatted down over his stomach and let the flames of the dagger lick at his face. She killed the flame weapon and pulled a real blade from her boot. She drove the tip of the razor into his cheek.

"Do I disgust you? You miserable Water Tribe mutt? Am I not worthy of even a look into those wretched blue eyes?" She pulled the blade down across his face, making him wince, and drawing a rather striking stream of blood. She growled and stood up slashing him the rest of the way to his chin. She spat at him as she turned to walk off.

"Wallow in your own filth. Your soiled seed is your only company until I feel need of you again."

* * *

xxx Warning Over xxx

* * *

Iroh raised his eyes and looked over at the young Avatar. The boy seemed all but miserable. They were in a holding cell that the old man was too much familiar with. They were uncuffed and unshackled once they were brought below deck. He knew that Azula was only a step behind them. He had felt her presence just a short moment before she and her army invaded their camp. Under his orders Zuko had hid the sleeping Riyo in the bushes wrapped in a bundle, and the small lemur as well to watch out for him until Katara found them. Aang and himself had went rather quietly knowing that there was more than just a few lives at stake, and also with the full trust that Katara would somehow get them out. Sokka and the Prince, however, were at that stage in their lives where they weren't going to go down without some sort of fight. And fight they did. Zuko was knocked unconscious as a group of more then ten soldiers fell upon him. Azula seemed to fancy Sokka as she was the one to shackle him up.

Iroh shook his head. He feared the horrors that the two boys were suffering. They hadn't seen the two since being brought aboard. As they had went peacefully enough, they were merely thrown into the cell. Their deaths upon arrival at the capital of the Fire nation was reached, was a certainty. But they would make it out. He closed his eyes as he began to meditate. They just had to wait for the most opportune moment.

Aang buried his head deeper into his arms. He felt useless. He and the old man hadn't even made an attempt to fight. He knew, on his part at least, it was because it would have been useless. Sure they may have gotten away, but for how long? It seemed to him that this nuisance needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. The fact that he was sitting in a cell without knowledge of where they were, where the others were, and just what time of day it was, put a small damper on his plan of heroics. If he knew Iroh like he felt he did, the old man had a plan. He felt his eyes sting as the tears welled in them. Where was Katara? Did they capture her too? Was she okay? Did she find Momo and Riyo? And how far away did Appa get? Hopefully his animal friend hadn't been captured as well. That much would give Katara a little bit more help in finding them.

* * *

**I know I know. Graphic. Actually the most graphic sexual stuff I have ever written and plan to write. I won't make a habit out of it. . Promise. R& R Plz**


	16. Damb ship

**Okay here we go again. Not alot of dialogue in this one. **

**YUCK Factor: 5 of 10 for mild gross description.**

* * *

Sokka's back arched against the restraints. He thrashed from side to side wildly, the blood pooling around his wrists and ankles. Azula watched with a small amount of fascination. She watched him writhe. The tears streamed down his face as his mouth opened in a silent scream. She crossed her arms and turned to look at the pale man next to her.

"It seems the hallucinogenic injection is working wonderfully." The man smiled wryly as he nodded. Azula turned and looked over the man. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder at the restrained prisoner.

"What I wouldn't give, though, to know what torments him; what nightmares are tearing through him, causing him so much pain? Such beautiful torture. " She looked back at the man, who cocked his eyebrow at her. He didn't say anything only pointed over her shoulder back at the youth. She turned and looked back over at the boy. Her eye brows raised as she noticed the wet spot covering his pants. She turned back to look at the man as she bit the end of her thumb teasingly.

"Or should I say, sadistically pleasurable?" She laughed and put her hands on her hips as her face turned stern. "What of my brother? Has he given us any information?" The man shook his head. She growled. She obviously hadn't done a good enough job with him. She tightened the strings on her gauntlets and nodded. "You're dismissed." The man bowed and turned to leave. She walked back over to the table where the boy's hazed eyes darted wildly in his skull. She shook her head as he cried out in a mix of horror and frustration. He couldn't see her, in reality anyway. The potent injection clouded his mind, made his body feel things and experience things that were not real. She turned and slammed the cell door shut. She passed by the cell holding her pitiful uncle and that wretched excuse for an avatar, on her way to the holding cell her brother was in. They were not currently a concern of hers. She had to find that child.

After having reported back to the Fire Lord her findings, she was given specific orders to bring the child to the palace. Her life depended on it. Never had she been more afraid of her father than now. She didn't know what he was planning, but he was very vivid in what would happen to her should she fail. She threw the cell door open, and slammed it behind her. She stared down at her brother, who was still crumpled in his own blood. She looked over his back at the gloriously infected lash wounds that covered his back. She walked over to his still body. His unconsciousness thrilled her. Could she have possibly cowered him? Drive him mad? The possibilities ran through her mind. She knelt down and ran her finger over one of the particularly deep lashes on his back. She closed her eyes as she tore the flesh back. She shivered and looked down as he jerked. She stood up and took a step back watching her brother writhe as his pain began to lull him back into the world. His yellow eyes looked up at her with uncertainty.

She grinned down at him as he blinked trying to regain his barrings. She curled her lips to the side and jerked her leg up. Her heel caught him in the jaw and threw him backwards. As he laid there sprawled on his back his world flashing and spinning, an overwhelming wave of nausea hit him. He rolled over onto his side as he tried to fight it. The tension in his jaw built but he swallowed trying to force the bile out of his mouth.

Azula smiled and walked around her brother. She looked down at him as he struggled to keep the screams out of his mouth. She took another step closer.

Zuko couldn't think like he wanted to. His body was on fire from the naval down and he had absolutely no feeling what so ever in the space between his naval and his knees. A stinging, sharp sensation ran the length of the soles of his feet. His eyes focused on something in front of him. He registered what it was, and about that time he could no longer fight back the wave of gags. He lurched and spilled the contents of his stomach; covering his sister's boots. She shrieked and jumped back staring at him as he continued to wretch. A look of pure disgust covered her face, but was soon replaced with anger and vengeance.

"You filthy bastard! I came in here to tell you that I don't need you alive any longer. I found your son, or at least what is left of him. The rabbiwolves found him before I did." She watched as her words sank into his skull. He pulled a chained hand to his mouth and wiped the saliva from his lips. He looked up at her as he tried to focus on her. She was lying, he knew that for a fact. If she wasn't she would have just thrown the severed baby down to him, instead of telling him. Azula stared at him, she snarled at him and turned on her heels. She slammed the cell door and turned to look at her brother.

"I hope it rots." She hissed and disappeared. Zuko set his forehead on the ground as he fought the intense pain. Truth to be told, he was hoping it would fall off. If he could have found a blade he would have cut it off himself. The pain was sickening. The nerves in his feet spasmed with each throb. The scent of infection was thick, even in the few hour past of the severing. He could feel the weight of himself swelling. He shook his head as other tendrils of pain ran their delicately maddening fingers through him. His gut twisted again as his mind began to stray, no that wasn't the word, more like run terrified from the pain, to other things. A mental bombardment of images pounded his skull. He tried to close his eyes to block out the visions but that only made the blood more vivid. He couldn't just wallow in self pity and pain. He had never been a prisoner of pain, and he wasn't going to start now. He pushed himself up with a jolt and let out a yelp as the tight skin on his lower abdomen gave his groin a hard jerk. He doubled over as he felt the skin rip further. He trembled as he fought the pain. Okay he would be prisoner to pain for a few more minutes.

* * *

Katara knelt down and let Momo jump off of her shoulder. She watched as the small lemur crawled quickly up the grounding wire and onto the ship. She cradled Riyo in her arms for a second then tightened the sling around her shoulder, so that it was tight to her body. She checked the fabric to make sure it wasn't blocking his breathing, before she grabbed the cord above her head. She tightened her grip as she brought her legs up around the cord. She could feel the muscles straining in her shoulders. She knew very well that she could have used the water for a lift, but she also knew that would be what they were expecting. She had learned all to well that she couldn't rely on her bending alone. One hand over the other, and one foot pushing at all times, she worked her way up to the deck. She flung herself over Ans squatted down. She watched as Momo's white fur glowed in the moonlight. He darted into a small opening near the rails.

Katara took a deep breath and started to sneak around to the stairs leading down into the ship, when Riyo let out a shriek. She frowned and wrapped an arm around the baby and tried to hush him. But the baby was not going to stop. She heard foot steps running their way, and it wasn't long before she could see the glow coming up the stairs. She panicked and jumped over the railing, pulling the water up to surround them so they wouldn't splash, and also to create an air pocket over them. She watched as the glow brightened and after what seemed like eternity disappeared back into the night. She let out a puff and looked down at Riyo who had found his thumb and was quietly sucking away. She pushed her self out of the water onto the shore. She hadn't realized what a small amount of space was between the ship and the shore until after she jumped. She had almost turned her and Riyo into chum. She crossed her legs and looked up at the ship, that glowed eerily in the moon light. She had to have a better plan. No. She actually had to **have** a plan first. She shook her head as she closed her eyes. Planning was her brother's department. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand as she cradled Riyo with the other. It would have been hard enough to sneak aboard the ship herself, but she also had to worry about the small boy. She looked back up at the ship and frowned. Momo was on board, hopefully he could at least find the others.

Momo skittered through the air shaft, only stopping to peak down through the vents. He had gotten deep into the ship when he stopped. He sat back on his haunches and lifted his nose a little. He sniffed for a moment. His ears perked as he started running through the shaft. He turned abruptly and made a line dive into a vent falling through it. He squealed as he fell through and landed in Iroh's lap.

The old man blinked at the lemur, and the lemur blinked at him. Momo chirped and jumped up onto Iroh's shoulders and skittered over the man making sure he wasn't hurt. He lifted his head and twitched his long ears looking over to the other side of the cell. The avatar stared him for a moment, before Momo lept straight up in the Air. He chattered as he ran over to Aang, giving him the same once over he had given Iroh.

Aang picked Momo up and hugged him tight. He ruffled the lemurs fur and smiled.

"I guess Katara found you, huh?" The creature only chirped in response. Iroh moved over to look at the lemur and smiled himself. He moved his eyes to looked out the bars. He looked back to Momo and picked him up.

"There is a key to these cells down the hall and to the right. They are in a cabinet. Can you get them?" Momo chirped again. He jumped out of the old man's hands and slipped out the bars cautiously. He may have been only and animal but he knew this was either going to be really good or really bad.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! As always!**


	17. Must escape

**I actually have a reason for this one taking so long... I wrote myself into a corner that I couldn't decide how to get out of. But after a little bit of hard thinking and a whole lot of asprin later, I came out with this. I hope y'all like it. **

**Warnings: Um...The usual? Does that cover it? Ummm Sokka-silliness, um injured Zuko, smart Iroh, clever Momo, Surfer/Skateboard Aang, and rabid Katara. That about covers it.**

**Yuck factor: 4**

* * *

Momo skittered down the hall undetected. He had the keys and was almost back to the cell, when his ears pricked. He froze and listened. Then with all the might he could muster in his legs jumped into the cell. He crawled up Iroh's sleeve and grew very still. Just as Aang started to say something a guard walked around the corner, and past the cell. Momo let out a breath against Iroh's arm before he crawled back out the sleeve. Iroh gave the lemur a nice little pat on the head and smiled taking the keys.

"Smart little one."

* * *

Katara took a deep breath and checked the sling one last time. She traveled back up the docking rope and crouched down next to the railing. She tired to calm her heart, but the beating was relentless. She had a plan, and had worked it out in her head, but planning and doing were two completely separate things. She waited until the guard that had been pacing the deck came around the corner. She lowered her self into the lowest crouch she could manage. She held her hand out and the man began to freeze. Metal was such a wonderful freezer. She stood up, and walked with light feet over to the soldier-cicle. She was careful as she looked around him, making sure that there were no other guards. She pulled the man's helmet off, and made sure that he was still frozen. She quickly removed his armor. She tore a piece of cloth from his pants and wrapped it around his mouth as a gag. She checked her surroundings again to make sure everything was clear. She loosened the sling and worked to put the armor on without taking the baby off. She fought the urge to scream in frustration as she was unsuccessful. She pulled on the rest of the armor leaving the helmet and chest plate for last. She pulled the strap over her head and held Riyo gently as she set him down on the floor. She knelt down next to him and pulled on the plated breast armor, then just as quick pulled the large helmet down over her head. She stood up slowly so she could keep her balance in the heavy armor. She bent over and picked up the child.

She looked at the guard once again. She smirked in the helmet and opened a small mop closet, next to the stair well. She froze the inside and threw the man inside. _That should keep you busy till I get done. _

She took a deep breath. As long as she didn't run into Azula she would be fine. The bitch would recognize her sure enough. Get the guys, get the hell off the boat.

She walked down the stairs trying to look as soldier like as possible. _Where are the cells? If I were a psycho power mad princess where would I keep the prisoners...I wouldn't... _

She frowned. She wasn't helping her self by thinking that way. She turned a corner and ran into Aang. The small boy bounced back and squatted down about to blast her off the ship when she spoke up.

"Aang. It's me." Aang frowned and stared at her.

"Katara?" Iroh stared at the girl in the armor and laughed quietly.

"You don't pass well as a soldier." She frowned and handed the baby to Iroh.

"Get off the ship. I'll get the other two." Iroh shook his head and grabbed her by the arm as she started to leave.

"As much as I admire your courage, foolishness I cannot abide." Katara pulled her arm from Iroh. Iroh shook his head.

"You do not know what Azula is capable of. Take the child and get back to the shore. Aang and I will free the others. Katara shook her head.

"What? Just because I am a woman?" Iroh shook his head.

"We will discuss gender issues later. Now go!" Katara grumbled and pulled the baby in close as she left. She grumbled under her breath as she hit the door to go out. Her eyes grew wide as she looked straight an a soldier. She was far to close and she knew he could see into the helmet. She cussed and jumped up kicking him in the jaw. She made a mad dash for the side of the ship. She jumped over the edge and tore the water up as she ran down the makeshift stairs to the ground. She threw the helmet off with her free and and kept running. She felt useless, but she would be mad later.

Aang crept around the corner, following Iroh's directions. In a odd twist of fate the ship Azula had taken as her own, was one of the ships Iroh had the pleasure of using during his time in the war. Iroh crouched his large body low to the ground as he scanned the area. He pulled the keys from his sleeve and turned the lock to the cell. Iroh stood up and pushed the door open, Aang slinking in. Iroh turned and shut the cell door, slamming the peep slide shut.

"Holy shit..." Aang cussed. Iroh turned around to see what had brought the curse from the avatar's young lips. He looked over at his nephew. He was curled up on the floor with blood surrounding him. Iroh ran over and grabbed the boy, looking over his severely mutilated back. Aang looked around and jerked a cloth off of a table that held different medicinal tools. He threw it too Iroh who wrapped Zuko in it. He picked the boy up causing his head to fall backwards.

"Sokka's cell was on the other side of ours. Grab him." Iroh ordered. Aang nodded as they burst out of the cell. They weren't necessarily quiet about it, so they knew that there would be a swarm of soldiers and most likely Azula as well. Iroh disappeared down the hall. Aang went in the opposite direction backtracking to his own cell. He could hear the rush of metal echoing down the halls. He found Sokka's cell and blasted the door open. Aang just realized the problem with Iroh's plan. Sokka was bigger then him. How was he supposed to carry him?! His mind went into a frenzy as he untied the leather straps that held him down. After a extremely quick look to make sure that all of Sokka was there, he grabbed his arm and gave it a good jerk, causing Sokka to fall off of the table and hit the floor hard. Sokka pushed himself up and shook his head. He looked up at Aang with drool hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Momma?" Sokka blinked. He jumped up and grabbed Aang snuggling into him. Aang thrashed and pushed against Sokka trying to get out of the older boy's grip.

"Sokka! Let go of me!" Sokka only squeezed tighter.

"I missed you Momma!" Aang frowned and looked at the boy with a flat face. He stopped pushing himself away and gave Sokka a nice pat on the head.

"I missed you too. But Sokka, we are in a lot of trouble! We need to get off of this ship." Sokka's eyes grew wide.

"No one hurts my Momma!" He dropped Aang to the floor and rose his hand up in a a charge motion. Aang let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. He jumped up and grabbed Sokka's arm.

"Sokka, listen to Momma. I am alright, but we need to run. Come on!" Aang ran over the fallen door and turned, He looked over his shoulder and Sokka was running the other way. Aang slid to a stop and stumbled to run in the other direction. He grabbed Sokka's arm and braced his legs on the floor.

"Sokka stop!"

"But momma?!" Sokka said pointing in the direction he was heading. Aang frowned.

"Momma says we go this way!" Aang growled and gave Sokka a big jerk in his direction. Aang started running, and let out a sigh of relief as he heard Sokka's feet hitting the floor behind him. Aang's eyes grew wide as a handful of soldiers appeared in the door in front of them. He slid to a stop and started to turn around when one of them grabbed his arm. Just as he started to turn and attack the soldier, Sokka let out a yell and flew over Aang landing his feet in the soldier's chest. The soldier stumbled back but was quick to attack Sokka. Sokka stumbled back and lept up kicking the man in the chin knocking his helmet back. The man flew back and two other soldiers started to rush the boy. Aang threw his hands out knocking the men back. He jumped over the soldiers and started up the steps. He turned and looked back at Sokka and felt a sweat drop appear on his temple. Sokka was standing over the men with his hands on his hips.

"No one hurts my Momma." Aang growled and turned around. He stamped his foot on the stairs getting Sokka's attention.

"If you don't come on, Momma's going to...to...uh...make you eat...sea turnips..." Aang frowned. Was that even a feasible punishment? It didn't matter, it worked. Sokka shot up the stairs after Aang. Just as they found the deck, more soldiers were after them. Aang's eyes went wide as they ran the soldier's in circles. Aang smiled as he spotted a discarded chest plate. He grabbed it as they ran and doubled back around the cabin to the docking cord. He threw the chest plate in the air and jumped up jerking Sokka with him. He threw out a gust as they slide down the docking cord. The two jumped off and ran into the forest. One thing bothered Aang though: Where was Azula?

* * *

Katara didn't know who was chasing her, but fire bit almost literally at her heels. She threw her hand back tangling the vines and plants together. She pulled the baby close to her as he screamed. He was scared. She couldn't blame him, she was scared too. She threw the armor off as she ran. She had to lighten herself.

The adrenaline coursing through her made her heart beat faster and harder. Panic, fear and the mother's instinct to protect her young kept her running, tangling the plants behind her. She pulled water from the grass as she ran. Her chest was burning as she forced air into her lungs with painful pants. She could feel her legs start to cramp as the burn ran down the top of her thighs.

She let out a whimper as her legs started to lock. She shook her head and pushed harder throwing the water behind her as ice, in hopes to give her pursuer a little obstacle. Before she knew it something was in front of her. She skidded and stumbled to the left taking off into the trees. She wrapped both her arms tight around Riyo as she continued to run. _Where the hell was a lake, or a river, or a fucking stream when you need one!? _

She ducked under a tree limb. Who ever was after her had amazing stamina. Her eyes shot wide as her mind started putting pieces together. She slid and scrambled to make a hard turn. There was more than one person after her. She felt her chest start to tighten. _Rain, rain... please. _She could hear the rumbling thunder in the distance, though it wasn't a promise of rain. The trees in front of her turned to fire. She held back the urge to scream as she turned around only to run into a wall like person. She fell back and clutched the baby to her chest.

The tall man bent down and tried to pry her hands from the child. She growled and kicked her leg up catching him in the knee. She rolled over and crawled to her feet, but he grabbed her ankle before she got enough distance between them. She caught her balanced and turned to look at the man. Her eyes grew wide as she stared into a demonic smile; a smile which she recognized all too well. She narrowed her eyes and jumped, spinning herself in the air to kick him with her free leg. She fell to the ground and scrambled away. She stood up and came face to face with the bitch herself. Azula smiled as she grabbed at the child. Katara frowned and clutched the baby closer to her. She looked around as she tried to out maneuver Azula. She jumped and vaulted herself off a tree and landed behind the large man. She felt her legs scream in pain as she forced them again to run the zig-zag path through the forest.

Her knee buckled and she fell hard to the ground, hitting on her side so that she didn't fall on Riyo. She tried to side up by her leg cramped up. She sat up and pushed herself along the ground as she heard the terrible twosome coming her way. She pushed her back to a tree and felt the panic surge through her. She turned and glanced over the bas of the tree. She stuck her free hand in a small hole where the roots bulged. There were only a few leaves and some kindling, which meant that it was some creature's nest, which, thank the spirits, wasn't home at the moment. She snuggled into Riyo and kissed him as he cried. She pushed him into the hole and turned around her back blocking it. She could hear the child start to gaga. He was going to make himself sick, but there wasn't anything she could do to stop it until she lost the demons following them. She couldn't leave him and draw them away, for his crying would draw them right to him. So she did what any primal mother would do. She bedded her self in the corner and prepared for the fight of her life.

She could feel the adrenaline releasing into her system and could feel the mounting excitement. Some primal in her ushered a growl from her lips as she scanned the dark forest. They were upon her almost before she knew it. Azula's hand in front of Katara's face, the heat radiating from it.

"Move and give me the child." Katara narrowed her eyes and slapped Azula's hand away. Her larger male companion looked down at Katara and brought his hand up at her, a flame rolling out of the center of his palm. Katara wrapped her hand around a large rock and dove forward bashing the man in the knee. He growled and backhanded her, but she lashed onto his arm, grabbing one of his fingers and jerking it backwards as hard as she could. She threw herself away from him and back in front of the hole kicking at Azula who was trying to grab Riyo. Azula grabbed the girl by the neck. Katara's mind took over and her vision went black. She drove her finger nails into Azula's arm then her hands found the girl's face. Instinct told her to go for the eyes. A predator couldn't see with out them. She clawed at Azula's face, until her hand found that oh-so-soft flesh just over the eye. She drove her finger's into that softness and tried to rip anything she could away.

The large man grabbed Katara's hands forcing them away from the princess. Katara snarled and clamped her teeth down on the man's hand just between his thumb and forefinger. She tore her head back sending a shower of blood down around her. As the blood splashed across her face, her vision blinked back on. She stared up at the two. She dropped one of her hands as she got it away from the man/. Her hand was searching the forest floor for something anything. She didn't have enough energy to bend, and the fact that they hadn't burnt her to a crisp was a surprise. Her fingers wrapped around a large piece of wood. She did have enough adrenaline left, though, to bash someone's head in. She brought the large stick up and started swinging and her vision turned dark again. She hit something soft then nothing then struck something again.

Azula's hands were on the girls hair dragging her away from the hole when Katara's vision cleared. Katara brought the large stick up between Azula's legs with enough force that she knew she would hit that sensitive bone. She heard Azula cuss and dropped her hair. Katara stood up and gripped the large log with both hands and swung it as hard as she could, sending Azula flying into a tree. Her heart froze. The entire time during the scuffle there had been one constant, Riyo's shrieking, but it had stopped abruptly. She swung around the stick tight into her hand. The man stood with the child held close to him and his palm facing Katara.

"You can die now." Katara felt the rage fill her. She started to charge at the man, but the flame built in his hand and shot at her. She was thrown to the side as someone collided with her. She felt the body land on top of her and hold her to the ground. She could hear the man run for a moment. He stopped, then she heard two sets of footsteps retreat into the woods. She pushed the person off of her and looked after the two, but all she saw was the darkness of the forest. She turned with a glare back at the person who had tackled and pinned her to the ground. Pink eyes blinked back at her. She felt the rage subside and the exhaustion take over. Then came the anguish. She bent over covering her face as she put her head to the ground. She shook her head as she cried. Nakin stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Calm doun now. We find him, you'll see. But ya gosta calm done now ya hear me." She looked up at him with red tired eyes. Her eyes rolled back as she fell. He caught her just before she hit the ground and shook his head.

"Now dis is gonna be sum shit ta 'splain ta dat prince o hers." He said picking her up, cradling her against his chest.

**Haha, you know you all thought that Azula's accomplice was nakin. Well I guess you will have to wait for the next chapter to see who it is. AND I PROMISE TO UPDATE THIS WEEK! If i don't you can have all my cookies.**


	18. In the line of fire

**Okay my duckies. I told you that I would update. Read and Review as always.**

**Warnings: Be warned. That's all you get.**

**Yuck Factor: 3**

* * *

Iroh quickly stitched up the rest of Zuko's lacerations across his back. The boy was still unconscious. He looked over to where Sokka was sprawled on the ground snoring like a camel-bear. Aang had been chased around the camp for at least half an hour being called "momma' before he got fed up. He didn't hit Sokka very hard, just hard enough to knock him out. Iroh and Aang both looked up as a person came walking through the forest. Aang was on his feet in a second as the white haired demon carried Katara into their camp.

"What did you do to her?!" Nakin cocked an eyebrow at the boy and frowned.

"Tink about dat for a moment. Ifen I done dis, do ya really tink I'sa brought her back here?" His pink eyes turned to look at Iroh. He squinted to better his vision and sent a nod in the older man's direction. "I wish dat I come wit da good news. But as ya can see, de baby was taken." Iroh frowned as he set Zuko's head to the side out of his lap. He stood up with a frown.

"By who?" The man set Katara on the ground and took a step back.

"By Azula and dat general, Zhao, I beliven is de name." Zuko sat up and blinked.

"What did you say, you fucking demon?"

"Ya heard damn well wat I sed exile." Nakin snapped with an emphasis on the last word. Iroh glared at both of the two infantile boys and looked down at Katara as she started to come around. She jerked up and let out a screaming shriek. She looked at the others in fear.

"They took him!? Come on we have to go get him." Iroh sighed. And looked back at Zuko as the boy doubled over in pain.

"Do you have enough energy to heal?" Katara frowned and looked over at her brother then to Zuko. Her hand shot up to her mouth as she looked over his nakedness.

"I don't know...I'll try..." Katara forced her eyes open as she started to heal Zuko. The rage and pain inside of her was only heightened when she witnessed just what Azula had done to Zuko. Though she wasn't sure of it, Iroh guaranteed her that Sokka would be back to normal after the drugs wore off. She tried to keep her concentration in her hands and the water, and not let her self falter due to the mutilated flesh she was healing. Iroh paced the grounds, for the first time Katara had ever seen him mad. Iroh and Nakin spoke quietly amongst themselves, Aang listening as he stood next to them. Sokka was still passed out and Zuko was trying to maintain his mind as the pain shot down his legs.

"Katara!" Zuko growled as the pain shot through him again. She jumped and looked up at the agony in his eyes as he glared at her. Iroh walked over and looked over the girl's shoulder. Katara looked up at the man with tears sprinkling her eyes. Iroh shook his head.

"You are not healing him because your mind is not where it needs to be. If you don't heal him correctly, he will have to live in excruciating agony." Katara's eyes changed as the tears disappeared. That was why he screamed at her. She had hurt him.

Zuko watched as something seemed to click in Katara's mind. Her face turned serious as she turned back to him. She sent the water back to her pouch and moved closer to him. She looked over him and brought her hand to hover gently over it. She frowned at the heat that was pouring from him. That area should be hot, but not as much as it was. That had to mean that he was fighting an infection.

Zuko winced as she pressed the tip of her fingers down on one of the more swollen areas. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at Iroh, who was watching patiently.

"Needle?" Iroh reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small metal needle. He set it in his tea cup, that currently only held water and blasted it to a boil. She took the needle from him and looked up at Zuko. She picked up a small stick with her free hand and shoved it into his mouth. She looked back down at the problem and drove the needle into the risen. Zuko clamped his teeth down on the wood and clenched his hands into the grass, as she pushed down on the swelling. The green ooze that she pushed out was a definite sign of infection. She then placed the needle back into the tea cup. She began to move the sides of the lacerations, pushing them and pinching them together, causing a growl to escape Zuko's mouth. She moved part of him to the side and found the other swelling that she had felt earlier.

Iroh picked up the tea cup and gave it another heat up before Katara grabbed the needle again. She lanced the risen. She glanced down at her side where his hands flared briefly burning the grass his hands were clinging to. She pressed down on it until clear liquid followed by blood oozed from the swelling. Katara pulled her water back from her pouch. She encased one hand as she held him together. She ran the water over him, causing him to twitch as her hand brushed against him roughly, irritating the raw flesh.

Zuko opened his eyes he hadn't realized clamping shut, as the pain at the bottom of his feet started to subside. She had managed to heal some of the nerves, but he still could feel his stomach rolling. He felt the water pull back as she sent the blood filled sphere to the grass. She pulled more clean water from her pouch as she finished coaxing the tissue and skin to heal. Zuko forced himself to sit up as she sat back, wiping the sweat from her forehead. He snatched his clothes from Iroh's outstretched hand. He stood up, the pain shooting through his stomach. Healed but not fully. His face turned dark as he turned to look at Nakin.

"You. Which way did they run?"

"De ran to de north. Back to der schip." Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"And why didn't you chase them." Nakin frowned and looked over at Katara.

"I wuzn't gonna let de lady here be burnt to a crisp. Would ya rathered I done gone after dem, knowing I's incapable of stopping dem, and let her burn ennyway?" Zuko narrowed his eyes. Katara turned to look at Aang.

"Stay here with Sokka. We've got a baby to find." Iroh shook his head.

"No, I will stay with Sokka. Let Aang and our new friend go and find Appa. We may need him." Aang nodded.

"That's right. We still need to find him." Aang turned but Katara and Zuko was already deep into the forest.

Zuko wasn't as fast as he wished he could be. He had tried to run faster but his lower regions weren't in top shape yet so he was forced to quickly hobble. He stumbled over the tree limbs and pushed his way through the trees. Katara ran ahead of him turning to wait as he managed his way through the dense foliage.

He and Katara past slowly through the forest finally breaking the tree line. The stopped and stared up at the ship as it pulled away from the shore. Zuko hobbled faster as he tried to catch the docking line as they reeled it in. Katara tried to pull the water but she had tried the last of her energy healing Zuko. They both froze as they heard a frightening sound ring over head. Zuko looked up as Azula appeared on the ship Zhao by her side. Zhao brought his hand up holding a wiggling bundle of cloth. A screaming cry radiated from the cloth. Zuko caught his sister's smile just as Zhao brought his other hand up. A sickening realization hit him just as a fire started to build in the monster's hand.

"ZHAO! DON'T" Zuko felt his throat dry even as he screamed, but that didn't stop the fire streaming from the hand. Zuko growled and pulled the fire away from the baby. Zhao again sent the bundle to fire, and Zuko pulled it away. Katara stared between them. She dug deep and found that last drop of energy. She threw her arm up and let the water cover both Zhao and the baby. Azula snarled as Zhao and Zuko continued to play catch with the flames. She snarled her nose.

"Zhao, drop it." She ordered. The man did just as he was told. Both of them turned and spewed fire covering the child in flames/ Zuko scrabbled trying to get to the water and trying to pull the fire away from the baby. Katara ran and dove into the water. Zuko was in the water when the flaming ball of baby hit with a steaming hiss. Katara felt the sting of tears as she swam harder. She dover under and grabbed the hot cloth. She pushed herself up to the surface, There wasn't a wiggle underneath her hands. She felt her mind begin to panic as she swam back to the shore.

She heaved her self up on the shore with the baby in her arms. She frantically pulled the cloth off, hoping that by wetting the cloth she slowed the flames. Zuko stumbled to her side and helped her pull the cloth off. They both stared down at the partially burnt baby. Katara's hands started to tremble as she placed her hand on the babies chest. There was not beating nor did it rise under her hand. She started trembling frantically as her eyes filled with tears. She brought her clenched fists up to her eyes as she shook her head. Zuko shook his head as his breathing quickened.

"no.no.no..no..no." He said as he picked up the baby. The small body was limp in his hands. He set the baby down and put his mouth over the child's nose and mouth. He blew in until he saw the small chest rise. He sat back and with three fingers pumped the babies chest, the shirt and flesh cracking under his fingers. He became frantic when the child didn't start crying. He repeated the routine several times but there was no luck. Zuko picked up the child and held him close to his chest, as the over whelming about of sorrow over took him. He shuddered as the tears started to stream down his face. He gripped the child tighter as he began to cry. Katara crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him as he broke. He crumpled to the ground holding his son's body against his own. Katara's heart wrenched as Zuko let out a screaming sob. Her own tears forced her to shake as she held him. He began to rock as he cried, tearing Katara a little more inside. Her bloodshot blue eyes found the ship and that bitch standing on it. Azula had taken everything away from Zuko, now. His father's love, his mother's life. His kingdom, the love of his nation, and now his first born child. Hatred boiled within Katara as she held Zuko. The man she loved with all of heart was breaking. She could feel his heart ripping to shreds.

Azula snarled as she watched the sad scene play out on the shore.

"Pathetic."


	19. Where paths break

Aang frowned as he watched Sokka and the albino looking man cover the small hole. Azula had purposely waited until Zuko was there to see. He frowned and looked over at Iroh.

"I thought I killed Zhao.." Sokka looked up from his pile and whipped the sweat from his forehead.

"Did anyone even find his body?" Iroh looked over at the young water tribe boy who continued the avatar's question. He shook his head.

"It was not found. It was possible that he survived. Though I had hoped."Iroh answered looking over at the the two young lovers as they tried to pick up the pieces. Katara held Zuko's hands as he shook. He couldn't believe that he had just witnessed one of the most cruel and heartless murders possible. She purposely killed his child, knowing that both he and Katara would be weak and spent of energy. Zuko pulled his hands away from Katara and ground his palms into his eyes. If it hadn't been for Katara having to heal him, she could have saved the child. If he hadn't been so weak his son wouldn't have been in danger in the first place. He felt the void in his chest grow colder as Katara touched his shoulder. He looked up at here with tears stinging his eyes. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her tight. If he hadn't yelled at her, if he hadn't upset her she wouldn't have stormed off. She could have been there to help fight off Azula. If he hadn't lost his temper he wouldn't have lost his son. If he would have been a responsible father he would have kept the child out of danger, and fought to the death to protect him. He looked over at where Sokka and the other man buried his son. He had wrapped him back in the blanket and set him in the hole.

He turned and looked back at Katara his mind made up, as the realization of what he had to do in mind. He stood up pulling her to her feet. He walked into the forest just a little way, Katara following him. He stopped and turned around abruptly. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Katara stared at him with wide eyes as she kissed him back. He pulled back as the tears started streaming down his face. His head fell forward as he clung to her shoulders. Katara felt the fear start to rise in her chest.

"Katara, you know I love you." Katara felt the sting of tears in her eyes as he choked on his words. She nodded and managed a forced 'yes'. He looked up at her his yellow eyes standing out from the red rim and blood shot surroundings.

"Then I hope you will understand." Katara grabbed his shoulders as he straightened himself.

"Zuko..?" He looked at her.

"I have to leave you for a while." Katara shook her head but he continued. "I have to right what was done here. Someone must pay for the murder of my child, and they will." Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko burying her head in his shoulder.

"Zuko don't do this." She pleaded. Zuko wrapped his arms around her resting his cheek on her head.

"I have to Katara. If you were given the chance to get back what was taken from you, you would. I have to take back the blood stolen from me." His voice faltered. He pulled away from Katara and brought her hands up kissing her knuckles lightly.

"I love you, Katara. Please remember that." He said taking steps back, until he dropped her hands. She stared after him as he turned and disappeared into the forest. He was gone. Didn't he understand that he wasn't the only one hurting? Didn't he know how much she was torn inside? Could he not realize that they needed each other now more then ever before? She fell to her knees as the tears overwhelmed her and she began to tremble. She felt the stream of fire flow down her face as she stared off in the direction he disappeared.

"Fire Lord Ozai, Princess Azula wishes to see you." The young fire nation guard announced. Ozai nodded his head, giving the guard the permission to bring her in. Azula was beaming as she strode regally to her father's throne. She bowed and smiled wider.

"I have a present for you, Father." Ozai blinked down at her as she turned to the servant that had followed her. She took the bundle from the servant and held it up for her father to see. The baby squealed and he woke up. Ozai's eyebrows rose as he looked over the black haired baby. He stood and stepped down from his throne. He held his hands out, taking the child from his daughter. He curled his arms around the baby as he rested it in the bend of one of his arm. He ran finger gently over the small boy's cheek.

"Well done, Azula." Azula snarled her nose as she watched her father show affection to the bastard child.

"Zuko had named him Riyo." Ozai looked up at her, then back down to the child.

"A noble name, but no longer will it be his." Ozai stated as he walked back to take his seat on the throne with his son's bastard child in hand. "Nzan will be your name now." He said looking at the tiny boy. He smiled as a wicked look took over his face. "You will be the son I should have had. And you will help me rid the world of your father where Azula failed." Ozai said looking over to his daughter. Azula's eyes grew wide as her father's words sunk in.

"Fire Lord, I did not fail." Ozia's face grew hard.

"I had ask you to bring me your brother, you could not accomplish that. I ask you to bring me his infant boy and you succeeded. Perhaps the infantile missions should be the ones you are assigned to." Azula frowned.

"But Father.."

"No buts Azula. You failed. Accept that with what dignity you have." Ozai said dismissing her. He looked down at the boy with a curling smile. He had his heir, be it bastard or crown, the child would be raised by his hand and follow in his footsteps, carrying on the majesty that was the Fire Nation.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and sticking with me to the end of this story. I was tired of writing happy endings so I decided to write something a little less happy. Please let me know what you think...OH and Lord Melkor, I know. Rushed. ;)**


End file.
